


Call Me Master.

by CastleFall



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, I call Black the man whore for a reason, Kakevege if you squint., Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Runes, Sex Magic, Suicide Attempt, Zamasu isn't a thing, idk why he just not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: He’d barely reached the precipice when a hand covered his mouth and nose, cutting off his air. An arm snaked around his waist, pressing him close against his attacker. Goku violently struggled, desperately trying to get air into his burning lungs. His vision began to go spotty. His head spun his surroundings in circles. Unconsciousness was rapidly approaching but he was frightened of what would happen should he give into it. Unfortunately it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice. The darkness swarmed across his vision and everything went dark.





	1. Call Me Master.

Goku yelped as he was yanked through the rift in time and space. He felt weightless and heavy at the same time, everything blurring together and swirling. His eyes involuntarily closed. Then it all stopped and he was thrown into something hard and very much like rock. The breath was knocked out of him, pain lancing through his head. He opened his eyes and sat up to find himself in what appeared to be a wasteland of sorts. The sky was a turbulent sea of green and grey clouds, casting a gloomy shade on all he could see. Buildings crumbled into disrepair, nature reclaiming where once people lived. Smoke obscured the horizon to his right, the orange glow there signifying a large fire. Even miles away he could practically smell the smoke. He glanced around for the rift he’d been pulled through, but he couldn’t see it anywhere. Was it… was it gone? Was he trapped? No. No Bulma could fix Trunks’ time machine he was sure of it. Goku shakily stood on two feet, taking a couple steps towards the edge of the dilapidated building he’d been flung into. He’d barely reached the precipice when a hand covered his mouth and nose, cutting off his air. An arm snaked around his waist, pressing him close against his attacker. Goku violently struggled, desperately trying to get air into his burning lungs. His vision began to go spotty. His head spun his surroundings in circles. Unconsciousness was rapidly approaching but he was frightened of what would happen should he give into it. Unfortunately it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice. The darkness swarmed across his vision and everything went dark. 

The first thing that came to his attention when he woke up was the fact that he had something shoved in his mouth, preventing him from crying out when he noticed it. The second this was that his arms and legs were immobile. He couldn’t move them. His eyes snapped open. He wasn’t on that building anymore. He wasn’t even outside. No he was in a darkened room, tied with his hands behind his back to a pole. He was forced up onto his knees, his ankles tied similarly around the pole. 

His heart began to race as he struggled against his restraints. Breaking them should’ve been easy, but his bonds didn’t budge. Goku looked around the room, trying to find anything that would give him a clue as to where he was. Nothing. There was some cabinets off to his left and a door next to them. He watched the door wearily for what felt like hours. The gag made breathing, even through his nose, hard to do. It didn’t help that with it stuck in his mouth drool began dripping down his chin. He began to drift off despite his best efforts to stay awake. 

He was jerked back to consciousness by a fist grasping his hair and yanking his head up. He yelped in pain, eyes opening to see the face of his captor inches from his. 

Black. Of course. Who else could’ve done this? 

“You look frightened.” His double smirked, “Don’t be, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to save you.” He furrowed his brows, what did he mean by ‘save him?’ Black let go of his hair, his hands running down Goku’s chest. He pulled away as best he could, earning a low chuckle, “You should feel honored, not every mortal gets the chance to repent. Especially in a way so…” He paused, “..pleasurable.” He gasped when his double cupped his crotch. What the? What was he doing? The gag was taken out of his mouth, finally. 

“What are you doing?” Goku asked as Black began to slowly rub down there. Something unfamiliar began to form in his gut, “What are you….what is this?” 

“This is...new to you isn’t it?” Black leaned in close, his other hand cupping his cheek. 

“What is?” He didn’t like the way his double’s eyes lit up. He was caught off guard by Black’s lips crashing into his, forcing his tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened, struggling against the hold his hand on his face. It was a fruitless effort, but he had to at least try. When Black pulled away he had a smile on his face, “What was...why did you do that?” 

“Still so pure despite the sullied world around you.” Black stroked back his hair almost lovingly, “I will show you pleasure beyond what any mortal can dream, and purge you of your sins.” 

“What…” He was cut off by an increase in pressure down there. His mouth opened in a gasp, only to have his double’s lips pressed against his again. He’d never been kissed before, not fully on the lips anyway. If it was this uncomfortable he didn’t understand why other people did it all the time. The added pressure from the hand that was rubbing him didn’t help. It only made that weird feeling inside him grow and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want it. A moan left his mouth and was eaten away by Black. His double pulled away again, removing his hand from his crotch too. Goku fell forward as much as the ropes would allow, gasping for breath. Black caressed his cheek softly. Then he began to untie the sash around Goku’s waist. He gasped, confusion running through him. Next he summoned some sort of energy blade to his hand, slowly cutting his gi top. It was done with such care not to cut his skin, only his clothes. He suppressed a shudder, knowing he’d only get cut if he moved. Both of them remained silent as not only his gi top was removed, but the gi bottoms and his boxers too. So he was completely naked and exposed. He shivered and turned his head when Black traced his hand up and down his now bare chest. 

“Truly a body meant to submit to the gods.” His double whispered in his ear. Goku whimpered, flinching away from the touch. He gave a startled cry when Black’s hand wrapped around his cock, “I want to hear you scream my name while I pound into you.” As his hand began to pump him slowly a moan was forced from his throat. It felt good but he didn’t know why. He didn’t understand why he was being touched down there. Black’s words only served to confuse him further. What was he talking about? 

“What are you doing!?” He gasped. He didn’t know what was happening and it frightened him. He didn’t get much of a response. That odd feeling in his stomach seemed to grow with each pass of his double’s hand. His back arched of its own accord, moaning softly. He felt something pressing against his entrance, “What is...why..” He tensed and squeezed his eyes shut when that something slipped inside him. After a moment Black stopped stroking him, instead focusing on this new task. Whatever was inside him didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t comfortable. Goku looked down to see his double’s arm between his legs. Was one of his...fingers inside him? 

“You’ve never been entered before, have you?” Black cooed. He whimpered as whatever he had pressed inside him began to move, rubbing against something that sent shocks down his spine. 

“What does that...what does that mean?” Goku felt his throat threatening to close up with fear. Another finger was slid inside him, the burn from the stretch made tears form in his eyes. He tried to struggle but it was short lived. Whatever Black was doing was taking all of his energy, so all he could do was lean against the pole he was tied to, whimpering and moaning. A third finger was added to the two already stretching him beyond what he thought he could handle. He cried out in pain and surprise, melting into a muffled whine when Black pressed his lips to his again. His double continued to rub against that one spot, heat pooling in his gut. He shook his head back and forth, unable to find the breath to tell him to stop. 

“Are you close?” Black asked, softly and playfully biting his lower lip. He didn’t know what that meant and if was being honest he was scared to ask. His double finally removed his fingers from inside him, moving behind him to release his bonds. Black swiftly picked him up, carrying him effortlessly across the room. He was gently set down on something soft and comfortable, then his double moved off to the side. Slowly, he tried to sit up, but his arms seemed to feel like jello and refused to hold him up. Goku looked off to the side, freezing when he saw Black disrobing nearby. He remained still, too frightened to do anything else, until his double sat on the bed between his legs. His breath caught in his throat when his thighs were seperated and his wrists pinned above his head. Black lined his cock up with his entrance with a smirk, “Relax and rejoice, with this you’ll be completely purged of your sins.” 

“I..what are you doing..?” Goku struggled to understand what was going on. He cried out and arched his back when his double thrust into him. A spike of pain mixed with something else shot through him. As he squirmed around a little he could feel Black’s cock inside him. The burn from the stretch slowly began to fade, and Black began rocking his hips back and forth. Goku gasped out a moan, head snapping back and eyes fluttering shut. It didn’t hurt anymore, only that weird feeling from earlier flowed through him now. Every time he thrust into that certain spot a shock would wrench a yelp or a whimper from his lips. It felt...good. But he didn’t understand. He wasn’t sure he wanted this, he was pretty sure he didn’t. But if he didn’t want it why did it feel good? That must mean he wanted it right? Right? His thoughts were broken by Black leaning forward and connecting their lips in an almost possessive kiss. Every snap of his double’s hips sent shudders through him, making him gasp into the kiss and allowing his tongue to explore the cavern of his mouth. Heat colored his cheeks, spreading throughout his entire body. Black’s hands released his wrists and gripped Goku’s hips, thrusting even harder into him. His eyes snapped open again, his body convulsing in nothing but pure pleasure. He could barely get enough breath in to cry out at the new pace his double had set. Even though his arms were free he made no move to fight back. The heat in his gut felt like it was going to explode, he was scared of what would happen if he let it. Any say he had in it was stripped away from him when, with once last snap of Black’s hips, a warmth filled him. That let the heat burst, and he felt something warm stream onto his stomach. 

For a moment the two stayed as they were, connected and panting. Goku looked up at his double with half lidded eyes, unsure of what had just happened. He wearily watched as Black, his cock still embedded in him, traced what felt like random patterns onto his abdomen. Something warm and almost tingly radiated from wherever his double touched with his finger. He tried to sit up again, only to once more fall onto his back as heat took over his entire body. That odd feeling balled up in his gut again, begging for release. A moan filled the space between them. Black pulled out and he let a whimper of protest leave him. His double ran one of his hands down his chest. He leaned in close, next to his ear. 

“With this spell, we’re bound for eternity.” Black whispered, “Only I can give you relief from the heat that’s taken ahold of you now.” He shifted so he sat on top of him, his knees on either side of his hips, “And the only thing that prevent it is if I release inside you, at least once for every sun and moonrise.” Goku gasped when his double practically impaled himself on his cock. He shut his eyes while Black rode up and down, unable to make his limbs move and force him off. The heat inside him had taken every ounce of strength he had. It wasn’t long until the knot inside him burst, Black releasing not long after. Almost immediately the heat came back, stronger than ever. His double thrust back inside violently. Tears formed in his eyes with how fast and hard he was being pounded into. His mouth was open but he wasn’t sure if any sound was coming out. Black took his chin in his hand forcing him to look up, “Say my name when you’re about to cum, scream out who’s the only one that can fuck you like this!” 

“C..cum? What…?” He gasped out. His double began pumping his cock again, he cried out and arched his back as far as it could go. 

“That tight feeling down here. When it releases, you’ve cum.” Oh...so that’s what that was? A few more powerful thrusts and he felt like he was close. His head leaned back, exposing his neck to his double, “It’s close now isn’t it? Say my name, Goku.” 

“Black!” He moaned out. His double grinned and began pounding him even harder, if that was even possible, “Black...oh..oh..please..Black!” He screamed out his name as that knot unfurled again and he...well...came again. The heat left him, he felt like he was able to move. Goku lifted his head to watch Black unsheath himself from his body. His entire lower half throbbed, especially his gut as he shakily sat up. He was startled when his double gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss. There was the tell tale prick of a needle on his thigh. He gasped into the kiss, beginning to feel woozy and lightheaded. Black effortlessly lifted him up off that soft surface, it was like he weighed nothing to him. 

Goku was unconscious before he’d even left the room.


	2. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black lays down the terms. Goku struggles to wrap his head around what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry cinnamon roll I like to see you in pain. :)

Black watched his captive sleep soundly on the bed, laying on his side with his arms tucked to his chest. A red blanket covered him from the hips down. If he so chose, he could peel back the blanket and see the runes faintly glowing purple on his captive’s skin. The spell that gave him complete control over the saiyan’s body. The fact that he was so pure and untouched only made this conquest oh so much better. He couldn’t fight back against him because he didn’t understand what was going on. 

Goku stirred slightly, turning so he was laying on his back. His eyes opened as Black strode to his side, stroking back his hair. 

“You’ve been out for a quite a while.” The false saiyan caressed his cheek softly, smirking at the confusion and fear that flashed across his face. He lightly walked his fingers down Goku’s chest, stopping at the runes on his abdomen. When he made contact with them his captive let out a surprised yelp, sitting up sharply to see what he was doing. Black straddled his legs, keeping them pinned to the bed while his hand kept pressing against the runes. His captive kept up a struggle for a bit before the heat took his strength away. It wasn’t long before Goku was a moaning, whimpering mess beneath him. The false saiyan removed his touch, relishing in the gasp that followed. He looked up at him questioningly. 

“What...what was that..?” His captive asked quietly. He sat up as Black stood and removed the blanket so he could see. 

“Look down at your abdomen.” The false saiyan smirked. He did, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He hesitantly touched the runes, as if he expected something to happen. Nothing did, “Those runes only react to my touch and my touch alone.” He moved closed, putting his arm around Goku’s shoulders and brushing against the runes with his other hand. His captive shuddered, a muffled whimper escaping his lips. Black kept his hand there for a while, enjoying the way Goku squirmed and mewled in pleasure, “These are written proof that your body belongs to me now. I own you.” He whispered in his ear, biting softly afterwards. 

“N..no.” He knew his captive wasn’t aware of it, but his legs were slowly spreading, his hips moving to add more pressure to the runes. 

“You say no but your body tells me what it really wants.” He removed his hand, tracing ever lower until he circled a finger around his entrance. He got a whimper as he slid his finger inside, “I know you want this, your body says so.” A second finger got a sharp intake of breath and his back arching. With one hand he fingered him vigorously, the other liberating his hardening cock from his pants. He shifted his captive so he sat with his back flush against his chest, his legs spread as far as he could get them. As he lined his cock up with his entrance he once more lightly brushed the runes. Goku’s back arched further as he slowly pushed in, getting a strangled cry. He wrapped his arms around his waist, thrusting up into him with a hard snap of his hips. He pounded into his captive rejoicing at every little noise he received. Whether it was a moan, mewl, whimper, or gasp it made his heart soar. It wasn’t long before he came inside him, filling that tight ass with his cum. The runes flared once before going dark. Now they looked like an ordinary tattoo. From the way Goku’s body twitched and spasmed around his cock, he’d cum too. Black pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, “You are mine. If I don’t fill you with my cum once a day the heat will kill you in three. There will be no running from me, understand?” 

“Why…?” Goku shuddered, tears evident in his voice. 

“You needn’t know why, not yet.” He lightly bit on his captive’s earlobe, “Just relax and let this happen, don’t fight it and it’ll be the most pleasurable experience you’ll ever have.” 

A gag was in his mouth, his arms tied above and behind his head. Black began to stroke his cock, as much as he wanted to protest he couldn’t get the words through the gag. His hand traveled up to pinch and squeeze one of his nipples. Then went to fiddle with the other. Goku whimpered as one of his legs was lifted in the air. He yelped when his ass was slapped not once but three times. 

“I’ll be right back.” Black set his leg back down, “Don’t you go anywhere.” Then he was gone. His legs seemed to quiver underneath him. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, desperately trying to free himself. 

He was still squirming around when Black came back in. He held up a clothespin, getting a confused look from him. Goku whimpered when it was closed around his left nipple. It hurt, throbbing with his heartbeat. Another one went on his right nipple. His struggles increased, pressing his legs together and arching his back. Something was wrapped around his neck. Not enough to cut off his air, but enough to move his head up. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Black hissed into his ear, “Tell me you’re beautiful.” He tried to say the words through the gag, hoping that his captor understood, “You deserve this don’t you? For being so cute. For teasing everybody. This is what you deserve, isn’t it?” The only thing he could do was nod. He cried out when Black began to flick the clothespin on his right nipple, then his left, “Tell me you deserve it.” He did as he was told, saying what his captor wanted to hear. His eyes widened when a many tailed cloth whip was snapped across his stomach. One. Two. Three. Then across his chest, aggravating the clothespins. He struck across them three times as well. Then three to his legs. His captor stopped, walking behind him. He felt the ropes keeping his arms in place slacken for a minute, letting him straighten them as they were moved to being in front of him. Briefly he considered making a break for it. As if reading his thoughts Black whispered in his ear, “Stay, you don’t want to do anything that would upset me, would you?” He shook his head. His hands were once more bound behind his back, trapping him against the pole. The clothespins were taken off, he gasped and whined in relief. Rope was tied around his chest, his stomach, and his legs. Once the final knot was tied, Black straightened up and gripped the back of his head by his hair, “Who owns you?” He said ‘you’ through the gag. He was rewarded by his captor playing with his already very sensitive nipples. Then he walked away only to come back with more rope. He struggled as much as he could, tears forming in his eyes. The cloth whip was snapped across the left side of his chest, “Tell me your helpless.” He did, and was struck again with the whip. Then, much to his relief, it was set down. His relief turned to horror when his captor picked up a long pole connected to a tripod. At the end of that pole was what looked like a wand or a microphone. Black fiddled with something on the side and he could hear it start to buzz. Goku screamed when it was slipped between his legs, pressed against his entrance and his cock, “Yeah, you better get used to it. You’re going to get a lot of that.” As that thing sent vibrations through him Black tied one more length of rope around his neck. 

His arms tied off to each side against a horizontal metal pole. Ropes around his knees and ankles forced his legs apart, exposing his entrance to the open. Black tape was secured across his mouth. He couldn’t help but squirm around in his bonds, despite knowing that it was useless and he wasn’t going to get out. 

“Look at that.” Black sighed contently as he stood back to look down at him, “You’re not whining so much anymore huh? Can’t make anymore noise can you?” He turned his head away as his captor moved til he was behind him. He reached down between his legs and began softly stroking him. Goku’s head leaned back, something like a moan being held back by the tape. His captor gradually increased his speed, suddenly stopping to pinch and squeeze his nipples. Black moved off to the side. His stomach sank when he heard that familiar buzzing. Last time he was subjected to that he was left with that thing for hours. He lost track of how many times he’d cum before it all ended. Goku whimpered against the tape, squirming in his bonds to escape. It was a fruitless effort as the vibrator was pressed against his entrance until just the tip passed into him. The stretch, even with as little of the thing actually inside him, was unbearable. He cried out as loud as he could, desperately pulling on his restraints, “You’re not going anywhere.” Black laughed, pressing the vibrator deeper into him. Goku’s body convulsed as he screamed. His eyes closed but his captor pulled his head back, “Open those sweet eyes for me, whore. Open those pretty eyes.” He opened his eyes only to feel fingers probing his entrance around the vibrator, “Looks like you’re hole is getting nice and stretched.” He shook his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He all but sobbed in relief when the cursed thing was taken away. His body slumped forward as much as it could, thighs and arms shaking. The back of his head was gripped again, the whip striking across his chest, “Tell me you deserve it.” Another strike, he mumbled it out the best he could, “Cause you’re a whore and a slut.” He didn’t know what those words were but he said them anyway. Black walked away again. He couldn’t help the shriek of terror that he let out when the vibrator was turned on and pressed just inside him once more, “Cum until your cock fucking hurts.” Rope was tied around it and his legs, keeping that thing inside him even though he wanted it out more than anything. He screamed ‘no’ against the tape over and over, his vision blurry with tears. And so Goku was left like that, shaking and sobbing while the vibrator forced him to cum again and again and again.


	3. I Want Your Bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only seem to be going downhill from here.

It hurt. 

It had been a day since he’d last saw Black. The heat had taken a hold of him, that knot in his gut being the only thing on his mind. He laid on his back, his hips moving against air. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his legs were spread just slightly. Sweat coated every inch of skin, covering him in shiny sheen. When he mustered the strength to lift his head he could see the runes on his abdomen glowing purple. Yeah Black wasn't kidding when he said that dying at the hand of this heat would be painful, the worst pain that he'd ever felt. It was like he was being stabbed with a hot knife, and that knife was being twisted slowly, deliberately. 

He rolled onto his side, curling up into himself. He wrapped his arms around his chest, his knees pressing against them. Everything felt fuzzy and distant, his only focus being the ache between his thighs. He whimpered and squirmed, curling and uncurling his body. It was hard to breath. Full breaths were impossible. There was a fist around his chest, squeezing ever tighter and tighter with each wheeze of his lungs. Even though he was laying down his head felt like it was up in the clouds. He had that lightheaded feeling that he got whenever he stood up too fast. All in all he just miserable. 

\------

His hands and head where trapped in some sort of wooden stockade thing. Ropes tied him to the bench around his stomach. More was wrapped around his thighs, keeping his legs spread as usual. Although it’s not like he was able to do anything seeing as the heat was still there and keeping him very much weak. 

Goku could only moan when he felt Black thrust into him. He couldn’t see him, nor did he particularly want to. He could certainly feel him though. Every snap of his captor’s hips was pure electricity up his spine. Endless, maddening pleasure took over. Without something covering his mouth his gasps and cries rang freely through the room. His hips pushed back against Black’s thrusts, as if urging him deeper. His body was screaming for more while his brain was shrieking for it to just stop. He felt rough hands begin to play with his nipples, only adding to the sensations that were already running through him. A slap across his stomach, a yelp and a shudder followed. 

“Who owns you?” 

“Y..you…”

“You’re so quiet.” Black chuckled, snapping his hips hard into him. His back arched as much as it could with a loud moan, “You can be louder than that. Who owns you?”

“You!” Goku gasped, “You…you own me.”

“That’s right.” A few more thrusts, and that warmth inside him again. The heat gave way to exhaustion, he lay limp on the bench as his captor pulled out. He let out a surprised shout when something warm and wet closed around his cock. It was only when he felt a tongue did he realize with horror that it was Black’s mouth.

“Why are you…?” He mumbled, struggling against his binds. He got no real answer, only more shocks of pleasure racing up his spine. The knot unfurled, and everything went fuzzy and dark. 

——- 

He was tied, face down, by his ankles. His wrists were bound to his knees, a metal bar raising his hips in the air. He was gagged again. As he tried to remain as still as possible he could hear Black walking around behind him. 

“Do you know what you are?” His captor asked. He managed to respond with a muffled ‘What?’ Black walked up to his side, “You’re a piece of fucking meat.” He began to rub deep circles on his lower back, tracing around his entrance, “I’ve got a really fun toy for you.” Goku shuddered, making a point of keeping his eyes forward and not looking back. He whimpered as something big and rough was pressed into him. A cry left his lips as whatever had been inserted inside his ass began to vibrate. Black chuckled, fiddling with the device, sending waves of pleasure that he didn’t know what to do with,”Do you like that?” He gave a strong pull at his bonds, tears starting to fall down his face. His captor stood up, “Keep it just like that. Don’t let it fall out.” 

Goku didn’t quite know what he was asking, what he was telling him to do. He squirmed in his bonds as much as he could, he wanted to curl into himself and cry. The knot in his stomach grew and grew, just as it was about to unfurl the device was pulled out. He gasped, his body relaxing against the ground. Fingers inserted into his entrance, stretching him apart further than he wanted. Goku increased his struggles, only getting a derisive laugh in response from his captor. The fingers left him, only to have Black thrust into him. He instantly set a hard and fast rhythm. Breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t keep up with it. There wasn’t even enough breath in his lungs for him to scream. His captor gripped his hips in a bruising grip, just using that leverage to pound into him harder. Every thrust felt like it was ripping him in half and showering him with pleasure he didn’t want. By the time Black came inside him, he was a shaking, sobbing mess. 

———

He was on his back now, hands tied above his head. The same bar that had lifted his hips up earlier was hooked around his knees. His ankles were tied just tight enough that he couldn’t escape but loose enough that he could move his feet about two inches up and down. 

Goku watched wearily as Black set up what looked like a camera off to the side. A familiar pit of dread formed in his gut. His protests were muffled by the gag still secured around his mouth. After a bit his captor walked away, only to come back with a purple vibrator in the shape of a cock. His breathing noticeably picked up, struggling hard against his restraints. 

“Remember this little guy? You liked it a lot didn’t you?” Black smirked. He knelt down between his legs, a quiet buzzing filling the air. Goku whimpered softly as he felt like something, most likely the vibrator, rub against his entrance. His breath caught in his throat when it was pushed in. Hips were unconsciously rocking while his captor thrust the toy in and out of him, “Don’t let it out, pet.” Black’s hand seemed to leave the toy alone as he sat back on his heels. Without someone holding it the vibrator bucked and shook inside him, forcing moans through his lips, “Look at that…it’s like it’s fucking you on it’s own huh?” Leaving the toy inside him Black walked around to his head. He sat next to him, reaching over to unclasp the gag and set it off to the side. 

“Stop..” Goku gasped out, arms pulling against the bonds. His captor only chuckled, taking his cheeks in his hands and forcing him to look up at him. 

“You should know by now that I won’t.” Black pressed a kiss to his forehead, “This body-“ One Of his hands let go to start pinching and squeezing his nipples, “-is mine to do with as I see fit.” He let out a quiet keen, eyes beginning to close, “Ah, keep your eyes open.” With tears threatening to fall he looked up at his captor. Then shakily over to the camera set up nearby, “Don’t worry, it’s not on...yet.” Black stood and walked back to between his legs. He once more thrust the toy in and out of him. 

“Ahn..no no..” He shook his head slightly. The vibrations went up in intensity, his back arching and knot growing. A surprised moan left his lips before he could stop it. 

“You say no. But your body tells me what you really want.” Black’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him slowly, “You want this and you know it. It’s time you realize the truth, stop lying to yourself it will only hurt.” The vibrator was finally removed, only to be replaced by his captor’s cock. Goku cried and whimpered with each powerful thrust into him. He briefly struggled against his restraints before his strength gave out, leaving him helpless and only able to lay there while he was fucked harshly. He wasn’t aware that he had cum until that hated warmth entered him. Black stilled, reaching under the bar to press against the runes. The runes that kept him trapped here. Pleasure radiated from that spot until he was a shaking and mewling puddle. 

“No. No no. Ahh please stop…” Goku pleaded, his back arching slightly. His captor appeared to be pulling out and he began to relax. Only to be violently thrust into, wrenching a scream from his throat. Black kept up this dizzying pace, he began to feel lightheaded from lack of air. Spots dotted his vision, much like when he was on that rooftop when Black first took him. How long ago was that? It almost felt like it was years ago. But it couldn’t have been that long could it? 

Could it?


	4. S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Black has left clues. Disturbing ones.

Vegeta held the camera in his gloved hand, unsure of where it had come from. Trunks had found it on top of a nearby high rise with their names on a note stuck to it. The handwriting was neat with looping letters. The prince had taken it to a separate room, away from everyone else. He wanted to see what was on it before he let anyone else see. Just in case it showed something that wasn’t meant for the small children huddled in that subway tunnel. 

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta pressed the button to turn the thing on. There only appeared to be one video, with an all black thumbnail. Steeling himself for what he might see he started it. 

Kakarot was laying on his stomach on a bed. Rope binding his wrists and ankles together. A red ball gag was shoved in his mouth. He seemed conscious, watching someone just behind the camera with a tired and weary gaze. Vegeta noted with a wave of nausea that the younger Saiyan was completely naked, bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips. Footsteps approached the bed, Black coming into view. He felt sick watching the false Saiyan crawl up next to Kakarot, his hand slipping into his ass. The younger saiyan’s eyes squeezed shut, a muffled whimper reaching the camera. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Black leaned forward, eyeing a camera with a knowing smirk, “But you know that already.” He drew back, removing his fingers from where they were deeply embedded. He left the camera frame, but his movements could still be heard. Kakarot didn’t open his eyes, just laying limp and appearing to catch his breath. Vegeta’s stomach sank when the false Saiyan re entered the frame holding a medium sized pole with a large dildo on the end. Kakarot didn’t react when he climbed back on the bed, nor when one of Black’s hands traced down the small of his back. He only reacted when the dildo was inserted into him. His eyes flew open, a surprised yelp leaving him. Black began fucking him fast and hard with the thing, the younger Saiyan letting out moans and mewls. His expression was twisted into one of conflict. It was pretty obvious that whatever was happening, he’d already experienced it before. As sudden as the fucking had started it stopped and the false Saiyan laid it down with the dildo still deep inside his captive. Once more Black stood up off the bed, “Don’t let it fall out, pet.” Kakarot seemed to flinch at that last word. He turned his head away from the camera for a moment, a shudder running through him. Black came back with only a length of rope, tying the end of the pole to the younger saiyan’s ankles. With his head still turned away from the camera he let out gasps and cries as the thing inside him was jostled and moved, “Alright, you got your fucking hole filled like it needs to be.” He began to fuck him harshly with that pole, getting a scream from the younger Saiyan. After probably only thirty seconds of that he rolled him over onto his back. Before he could turn his head away from the camera again Vegeta saw why he’d done that it the first place. 

Kakarot was crying. 

Black left the shot again. For a minute the younger Saiyan was left like that. Tied up, gagged, with a rather large dildo shoved inside him, and tears running down his cheeks. 

The scene abruptly changed. It was the same bed, with Kakarot still on it. But his position had changed. His wrists were tied together above his head, ropes tied around his knees and forcing them apart. The gag was still in his mouth. He was looking off to the side, away from the camera while the rest of him faced it fully. Vegeta noticed something he hadn’t earlier. It almost looked like there was some sort of tattoo on his lower abdomen, appearing to be some sort of strange letters. His breathing noticeably picked up when Black came into the shot again. The false Saiyan reached out, gripping the back of his head and forcing it back. His other hand cupped the younger saiyan’s pectoral, first squeezing then softly slapping him there. His hand then trailed down his body until it wrapped around his cock. Kakarot cried out, his back arching slightly. Black pumped him faster and faster, suddenly pulling away and letting go of the back of his head. 

“You’re cock is already leaking you fucking slut.” He gripped the younger saiyan’s face with his hand, forcing him to look straight at the camera. When his eyes squeezed shut the false Saiyan used his free hand to grip the back of his head again, “Look at the camera, whore. Show them how much you love it when I fuck you.” Vegeta growled at that, where did that copy cat get off saying shit like about him!? The anger already in him skyrocketed when Kakarot opened his eyes, lifelessly staring out at the camera. Black smirked, seeming satisfied with this and letting him go. The younger Saiyan once more turned his head, breathing going shaky and uneven. He was probably trying desperately not to cry again. Kakarot’s expression turned to one of fear as he glanced over at where Black had gone off to. Vegeta furrowed his brows, what was the false Saiyan doing that warranted such a reaction from him. There was a snap and a long, many tailed, cloth whip was cracked against his chest. Black repeated this for a while, hitting the whip across Kakarot’s chest and stomach, “Tell me you’re a fucking whore.” A crack of the whip, the younger Saiyan said it, muffled against the gag. His much too pale skin was turning red and raw, “Tell me you love it.” Another hit. Tears shown in Kakarot’s eyes when he repeated what he’d been commanded to say, “Tell me you want to be my slave.” The tears fell then. The younger Saiyan whimpered softly when Black cupped his left pectoral, “You know you were made to be a little toy for me?” A soft nod, “Yeah, you do.” The false Saiyan reached down, plunging his fingers into Kakarot’s entrance. The younger Saiyan whined, leaning his head back, “Tell me you’re just an object for me.” A shudder ran through him as he said it, “Tell me you were born to be a slut.” His expression was borderline heart shattering, “Do you deserve it?” Another soft nod, “Tell me.” He did. It seemed to be the only thing he was forced to say that he actually believed, “Say it again.” Black walked away again. He heard a faint buzzing and Kakarot’s head snapped up with terror on his face. He began to squirm and struggle against his binds as the false Saiyan approached him with a vibrator in his hands. He knew what that was and he was scared of it. Kakarot cried out when it was pressed between his entrance and his cock. Stimulating both at the same time. His hips snapped forward, thighs beginning to shake, “Don’t you dare cum without telling me.” Black pressed a kiss to his cheek. Vegeta watched in disgust as he licked away the tears still running down the younger saiyan’s face. The vibrator was held there even while Kakarot struggled to get away from it. Black shifted so he was behind him, holding the vibrator with his arm wrapped around the younger saiyan’s waist. He took Kakarot’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look at the camera again, “You’re close aren’t you? Cum for me slut, show them who owns you.” A few moments and the younger Saiyan came with a shuddering sob. His head was forced back against Black’s shoulder as the false Saiyan grinned at the camera, “Who owns you?” A muffled, mumbled ‘you,’ then Kakarot’s eyes slipped shut and stayed that way. Once more Black exited the frame. 

The video ended there. 

For a long time Vegeta sat there staring at the blank screen. He knew that something bad must’ve been happening to Kakarot for these past six months but...this.. this was beyond sickening. The prince thought he was going to throw up at any moment, or scream, or throw the camera that recorded such despicable acts across the room. Watch it shatter into a million pieces. 

A knock at the door, Trunks slipped inside. 

“Did you watch it?” His son asked. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment so he nodded, “What was...what was on it?” 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta spat, crushing the camera in his hands, “Black gave us this to fucking taunt us!” He followed through on one of the things he wanted to do, throwing the camera across the room and having it break apart. 

“Father whatever was on that camera could’ve shown us where Goku is!” Trunks cried, taking a few steps towards the shattered device. The prince gripped his shoulder tightly. 

“There was only one video on that thing and believe me, you don’t want to know what’s on it.” The way he said it must’ve struck something in the boy because he stopped and turned towards him with a questioning gaze. 

“You’re certain that Black is the one that left it?” Trunks asked. He nodded. 

“It couldn’t have been anyone else.” He crossed his arms over his chest, exiting the room and beginning to walk down towards the entrance of the subway, “I’ll see if I can draw Black’s attention, get answers for why he’d send us that...thing.” He snarled the last word, “If I play this right I can get him to reveal to us where Kakarot is, even if he doesn’t realize it.” 

——- 

He was tied on the ground again, his legs spread and arms behind his back. The ever present gag was there, making breathing difficult. 

Black slapped his thigh a few times. Smirking when Goku whimpered and flinched. 

“You look so pretty when you make that face.” His captor purred into his ear, “It turns me on, and makes me want to do it more.” Another slap and a yelp. He stood up and walked out of his line of sight. The sound of something metal clinking sent a shiver down his spine. Black came back around with a pair of nipple clamps. One around each nipple, throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat. A whine left his lips, his captor gently cupped in cheek with his thumb tracing the gag in his mouth, “If you want them off you’ll have to beg.” Desperately through the gag he cried out for him to take them off. He was on the verge of tears but he couldn’t let them fall. He just couldn’t. Black unclasped the gag.

“Please...please take them off..” Goku pleaded. 

“That’s not begging.” His captor laughed. 

“Please please...please..” 

“What do you call me?” 

“Please..Master…” 

Black smirked, walking away to set the gag down and pick up the whip. He knelt down and slowly took off one clamp, then the other. The whip was struck across his chest, a cry filling the space between them. A dozen more strokes and his entire torso felt like it was on fire. Black left his side again. Goku didn’t bother following him with his gaze, he only stared up at the ceiling. That is until he heard a familiar and dreaded buzzing. 

“N-no!” He gasped as the vibrator was pressed against his entrance. Black placed kisses to his forehead while swirling the vibrator in circles. His head fell back with a broken moan, “Stop…” His captor covered his mouth with his hand. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Black hissed, forcing the vibrator further against him. He kept it held there, even as he was struggling desperately to get away. Every second that went by the knot in his gut grew and grew until he came with a sob. 

——-

He was laying on his back, his wrists tied together and above his head, his ankles tied and forcing his legs still. Goku squirmed around, trying to keep his breath under control. Thank god Black had left the gag off, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if it was put back on. 

His captor walked into the room with a cup in his hand. He watched wearily as he approached him, a blank look on his face. 

“We need to have a talk.” Black straddled his hips, sitting down and gripping his cheeks in his hand, “Vegeta and Trunks have found at least one of the cameras I’ve recorded you on. I don’t know what they’ve done with it, but it could lead them to us. They’d probably just pick you up and run, without considering these.” He pointed down at the runes, barely hovering his finger above them, “You wouldn’t want that would you?” He tipped the cup, some ice falling into his hand. Goku took a sharp intake of breath as each cube was placed into his chest and stomach, “Don’t let these fall off.” He walked to a shelf and placed the cup down, he came back to take two of the cubes. Those two cubes circled around his nipples. He bit his lip, stifling a whimper. After that ice had melted he took a few resting on his stomach, circling them around his entrance, “If they come, and they will come, I will let you leave if you promise to tell them what will happen if I don’t fuck you every day.” 

“T...tell them?” Goku could feel his cheeks heat up, “How..?” 

“Hm..just say something like the runes will kill you in three days if I don’t release inside you.” Black blew a breath across his stomach, a shudder following. His hand pressed against the runes, the sudden rush of pleasure forcing a cry from him, “Do you understand?” 

“Yes...yes I understand!” His head snapped back, his eyes squeezing shut, “I understand!” 

“Good pet.” Black stroked his cheek, his hand leaving the runes, “Stay here for a little while, I’m going to be right back.” 

Goku was left like that for a bit. His back was beginning to ache as he squirmed around. The ropes were so tight that he couldn’t pull on his arms or legs. The longer he was alone, the more his mind seemed to wonder. Black had said that they’d found at least one of those cameras, right? His cheeks instantly reddened when he thought about anyone watching what his captor was doing to him. He couldn’t help but feel...ashamed, embarrassed. Tears fell down the side of his face. Why did Black have to make him do that? Say those things? He already knew it all was true, what was the point of repeating it on film? He shook slightly with sobs. There were three more out there, three more videos of him being tortured, fucked, and reminded of why he couldn’t get away, that he was nothing more than Black’s toy. His captor came back in to him still shivering and crying. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” Black cooed, wiping away his tears with one hand, the other undoing the restraints around his wrists. He didn’t know if he could talk so he just shook his head. His captor undid the ropes around his ankles, then lifted him into his arms. He pressed a kiss to his forehead almost like a mother would with her child. Too tired to resist he rested his head against his shoulder. 

Goku wasn’t sure when exactly he’d lost consciousness. 

———

Another camera. Another fucking camera. 

Vegeta had tried to watch it alone, but Trunks demanded that he see what was on it. The prince had warned him to keep his mouth shut about whatever he saw and to not tell anyone what was in the video. Vegeta once more braced himself for what he was going to see, playing the single video. 

It was what he suspected. 

Kakarot was tied spreadeagled on a table covered with a black table cloth. That damn red ball gag was still shoved in his mouth. He squirmed only slightly, his head turned to watch something off to the side. 

Black walked into frame, up to his side. The younger Saiyan tensed visibly when he saw the vibrator in his hands. He reached over and unclasped the gag, letting it clatter to the floor nearby. Without a word exchanged between the two the false Saiyan pressed the vibrator against his entrance. Kakarot’s head fell back with a moan. His back arched, limbs pulling at the ropes around each wrist and ankle. Gasps, moans, and whimpers seemed to shakily leave him. Then it was taken off and Black walked out of frame. Kakarot lifted his head, exhaustion and confusion in his expression. The false Saiyan walked back into shot, holding that damn whip. He reached out to grip the younger saiyan’s face, fingernails digging into his pale skin. 

“You look so adorable when you’re frightened.” Black cooed, running the handle of the whip up his chest and placing it below his chin. He cracked the whip across Kakarot’s chest, a startled yelp following, “Who owns you?” 

“You.” The younger Saiyan gasped, turning his head away from the camera. Another hit across the chest. 

“Were you made to be a little toy for me?” Black forced Kakarot’s head to look up at him. He began to nod but was cut off by another strike from the whip, “Use your words, slut.” 

“Yes…” He cried out as he was struck again, “Yes! I was made to be your toy!” Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he tried and failed to turn his head away. 

“Why are you trying to turn away?” The false Saiyan asked softly, “You don’t want them to see your face when I fuck you? When you admit to what you are?” His grip on his face tightened, a frightened whimper leaving Kakarot’s lips. He was crying now, pain flashing across his expression. 

“Please…” The plea came out small and strained, “Stop it…” Black swooped down to press his lips against the younger saiyan’s. Kakarot’s limbs struggled fervently against his restraints. Muffled whimpers reached the camera. Then he stepped back and walked out of the frame. 

The scene changed. 

Kakarot was standing with his arms tied above his head. The gag was back, his head tilting back and forth as he tried to loosen the rope. 

Black entered the frame again with a length of rope in his hands. The younger Saiyan tried to lean back but to no avail. His left leg was grabbed and lifted into the air. He was clearly putting up as much of a struggle as he could while the rope was tied around his ankle then around a nearby pole. Kakarot whimpered softly. When Black entered a finger into him his eyes squeezed shut with a low whine. The false Saiyan fingered him vigorously, his other arm wrapped around his waist and holding him still. His hand was purposefully covering the weird writing on his abdomen, where they touched his skin they began to glow a light purple. Kakarot’s eyes flew open and he groaned against the gag. The longer Black’s hand rested on that tattoo the less the younger Saiyan struggled and the more limp he became. Before long he was just moaning and whimpering, the only thing holding him up being Black’s arm and the ropes around his wrists and ankle. As soon as he stepped away and released him. Kakarot gasped, seemingly getting his feet back under him. The false Saiyan once more walked away. 

The video ended. 

———-

The third video wasn’t much better. 

It started with Kakarot being shoved into a wooden chair, his arms tied behind his back. There looked to be some sort of collar around his neck, a rope connected to it. Black took the rope and tied it to the chair behind him. He then grabbed another length of rope, tying the younger saiyan’s ankles together. 

“Are you gonna be good today?” Black grabbed a fistful of Kakarot’s hair, forcing his head back, “You going to do everything I say?” He closed his eyes and moved his head away, “Open those pretty eyes.” He appeared to hesitate for a moment before doing it. The false Saiyan gently kissed his forehead, “Stay right here, pet, I’ll be back for you in a little while.” Then he left. Kakarot’s eyes shut and his head leaned back. He just seemed…. exhausted. It was the most tired that he’d look in any of the videos, which made them come to the conclusion that this was the last one filmed. His breathing, as impaired as it was, evened out sightly. 

Footsteps came back and Black rentered the frame. Kakarot’s tiredly opened his eyes and glanced over. The false saiyan had a long and thin wooden stick in his hand. He reached out and began tapping the right side of Kakarot’s chest. A quiet whimper could barely be heard. Black tapped down his chest to his stomach, each time hitting slightly harder. 

“Do you know how pretty you are when you’re in pain.” The false saiyan smirked, eyeing the camera slyly, “Do you?” He tapped the stick along the top of his thighs. Faint marks were beginning to form on his stomach, it almost looked like someone had grilled him. Black reached out of frame bringing even more rope to tie around Kakarot’s legs, this time around his knees. The younger saiyan looked like he wanted to fight him off but it was clear that he was just too tired to do anything. After the final knot was tied Black reached behind him and obviously began to finger him by the way his back arched and the moan that he let out. Kakarot mumbled and squirmed for several minutes until with a broken whimper he came. Black left his side, and the screen went dark. 

\--------------

The fourth one was much different. 

Kakarot was tied to some sort of bed, the type you’d find in a doctor’s office maybe? His legs were forcibly spread, tied down by his thighs and ankles. His wrists were restrained similarly. The younger saiyan struggled much more than in previous videos at first, but gradually he seemed to give up. He whimpered through the gag as Black approached him. A gasp and a shudder rippled through him with the false saiyan began stroking him. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Black hissed softly, but loud enough for the camera to pick it up. Kakarot mewled when the false saiyan’s other hand pressed two fingers inside him. His hips moved up and down slightly with each thrust and stroke. He gasped and went limp when Black pulled away, moving once more out of frame. There was a familiar buzzing and Kakarot’s expression turned fearful. A tripod with a vibrator attached to it was set in front of him. The younger saiyan began to desperately struggle. Black only chuckled lowly and pressed the vibrator against his entrance. Kakarot’s head instantly fell back with a whimper and a moan. The false saiyan wrapped another length of rope around his hips and the vibrator, pressing it deeper and holding it in place. Black stepped back, a smirk on his face. He just watched as Kakarot convulsed and whined. He walked over to the camera, making direct eye contact with it. For the first time he spoke directly to them. 

“It’s been some time, and I’m starting to think that you’re not actually going to look for him.” He gestured at the still struggling and mewling Kakarot, “So I’ll make things...interesting. I’m leaving four cameras at different parts of the city. One video much like this one and one photo to give you a clue as to where I’ve hidden him.” He went back over to the younger saiyan, tilting his head back and pressing an obviously possessive kiss to his lips. Black looked back up at the camera with a growl, “I want to make one thing clear,” He took Kakarot’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at the camera, “Goku is mine.” 

The video ended there.


	5. Shut Up and Let Me Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Vegeta stage a rescue. In goes...unexpectedly.

Trunks had gone back to the shattered remains of the first camera and picked the memory card out. Vegeta took the card out of each still intact camera. They took one of Bulma’s computers to an isolated spot. Each card was inserted into the computer, the files downloaded. Black was telling the truth when he said there was one video and one picture on each camera. 

The one from the first discovered was three relatively intact houses. Each was made of concrete and had little to no windows. In front of them was a long porch that connected them together. An X was spray painted on each door. 

The one from the second was a length of street. Houses similar to the ones in the first photo lined up and down it, some crumbling away and others remaining. After further inspection the father and son realized that the three houses from the first photo where in the far right corner. They stood out because they were the only houses with X’s on their doors. 

The third photo was a close up of one of the X’d out doors. The door was made of metal and was in the beginning stages of rusting. One patch stuck out as it kind of looked like an hourglass. 

The fourth was a far away view of the same street from the second photo. Those three houses were on the right hand side, about around the middle. 

In their proper order in looked like Black had taken a series of pictures that lead them to the door to the building that he was keeping Kakarot in. First, a far away view of the area. Second, a picture of the street. Third, three houses; one of them containing Kakarot. And fourth, the door to the house where the younger Saiyan was. He’d given them all the clues they needed. 

Now all they had to do was find those houses. 

\-----------------

Goku lay curled up on the bed, blankets wrapped around him. He was hovering in that grey area of semi consciousness. His lower half throbbed, his back sore. It hurt to sit up or walk so he was just laying there on the bed, trying to get some much needed sleep. He drifted in and out several times. 

The door opened, he heard Black walk in. He kept his eyes closed, praying that he would leave him alone and just let him sleep. But it was to no avail. His captor sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair fondly. Goku opened his eyes, tiredly looking up at him. 

“They found the last one, pet.” He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “They won’t be long now.” He sat back with a smirk on his face. His hand trailed down his back, his finger circling his entrance. Goku whimpered when he was lifted up off the bed. He couldn’t do anything but grip Black’s shirt while he carried him down the halls. They entered a room that he didn’t recognize, it wasn’t one he had ever seen before. He was set down on the floor, his captor shutting and locking the door. For a while he stayed where he was, watching wearily as Black gathered what looked like several three inch wide bands of metal of varying lengths. He yelped when he was lifted off the floor, his right wrist being pressed against the wall. One of the shorter bands of metal was fitted around it. The metal was bent until it was perfectly shaped around his wrist, he couldn’t even move it. Black picked up a electric screwdriver, putting four screws, one in each corner. So now his left arm was trapped. This process was repeated with his right wrist, and both his ankles. The largest of the metal bands was fitted around his waist, keeping him still. Tape was placed onto his mouth in an X. Black held his chin in his hand, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Wait here pet.” He cooed, “I’ll return when they arrive.” 

Then he left. 

\------------------

It was actually pretty easy to find where those houses were. They were the only ones with X’s on their doors. The only problem was they had to figure out which one was the one that Black was holding Kakarot in. Vegeta looked down at the photo which was the close up of the door then up at the doors. None of them matched exactly. Each one seemed to have that hourglass rust stain in roughly the same spot. 

“Dammit.” The prince growled, “I can’t tell which one it is.” 

“Then we’ll just have to search each one.” Trunks stepped forward. He reached out and grabbed his son’s wrist, “What is it?” 

“If you find Kakarot, you don’t wait for me you get him and you get the hell out alright?” Vegeta ordered. He got a nod and he released him. For an unexplained reason he hung back, watching Trunks enter the one on the far left. After a bit he went into the one on the right. 

It was empty for the most part. Random items were scattered about, the bulk of these being cans and newspapers. Vegeta walked around the rooms as quietly as he could. The rooms looked abandoned but weren’t dusty. The deeper he got the more signs he found that someone was here. There was a shelf with black tape, lengths of rope, chains, and leather restraints on it. In another room were metal bars that obviously could be set up in multiple ways. And in another he found the bed from the first camera he’d found. This had to be the one then. He crept into a hallway, faced with two closed doors on either side. The prince stopped and listened for movement or any noise. He heard a faint whimper from behind the door to his right. Vegeta slowly crept up to the door, taking the doorknob in his gloved hand. Bracing himself he carefully opened the door. 

Kakarot looked like he was bolted to the wall by metal bands around his wrists, ankles, and waist. His arms were bent at a ninety degree angle, hands at about shoulder height. His ankles were about two feet apart. Tape was covering his mouth in an X. The younger saiyans eyes were closed, his head tilted back and leaned against the wall. Bruises covered his pale skin, particularly around his hips and chest. That weird tattoo was faintly glowing a light purple. He shuddered and whimpered softly. 

“Kakarot?” 

His eyes flashed open, widening when they landed on the prince standing in the doorway. Vegeta took a few more steps towards him, noticing how the younger saiyan kept eyeing the doorway nervously. He reached Kakarot’s side, carefully taking off the tape on his mouth. For a moment neither spoke, and then the younger saiyan opened his mouth. 

“You need to get out of here…” He gasped. 

“I’m not leaving you if that’s what you’re implying.” Vegeta began tugging on the band around his left wrist. 

“Please...I-I can’t…” Tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He shook his head, “You have to get out, he knew you were coming he probably knows that you’re here!” 

“He knew we were coming?” The prince stopped in his attempts, stepping back, “How?” Kakarot hesitated, looking off to the side with reddened cheeks. 

“The...the cameras...he said you’d...found all of them.” His voice was quiet, strained, “And that you’d come here soon…” He paused, swallowing hard, “Please just….just get out of here.” His shoulders began to shake, like he was trying desperately trying not to cry. 

“Kakarot look at me, please.” After a bit he did, tears shining in his eyes, “I’m not leaving without you. You’re going to get out of here. I’m going to get you out of here.” 

“Aww now isn’t that sweet?” 

Vegeta whipped around to see Black throwing Trunks to the ground and slam the door shut. He glanced back at Kakarot to see his face sheet white and fearful. The false Saiyan locked the door, stepping over Trunks and walking towards the two. Vegeta put himself between him and the younger saiyan. 

“Stay the hell away from him!” The prince growled. Black only smirked, and the next thing he knew he was slumped against the wall across the room. Through the ringing in his ears he heard Kakarot cry out his name. Black walked up to him, a length of chain in his hands. Before he could do anything metal cuffs were around wrists and he was chained up to the wall. A few minutes later and Trunks, thankfully unconscious, was chained next to him. The false Saiyan went back to Kakarot, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. He briefly struggled but when Black’s hand connected to that tattoo he let out a whimper and began to go limp. His hips were gently rocking, the rest of his body twitching. A broken moan left his lips as he stepped back. The hand left the tattoo, he gasped and his entire body went lax. 

“Have you done what I told you yet?” Black gripped the younger saiyan’s chin in his hand. Vegeta’s gut sank at the panic and fear in his face as he shook his head. 

“Please...please don’t..” He whispered, “Don’t make me say that..” The false Saiyan entered two fingers into his entrance, his head fell back with a stifled whimper. He began to slowly pull them out and then shove them back in. Each time Kakarot would gasp or cry out. 

“You either tell them or I’ll just show them, pet.” A hard thrust of his fingers and his head snapped back with a yelp. 

“Okay…” From the sound of his voice he was about to cry, “Okay just...ah..stop..” One last thrust into his entrance and he pulled away. Shifting until one arm was slipped behind the younger saiyan’s back, the other pressed just above the tattoo. 

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Vegeta spat. 

“Well?” Black gently kissed his neck. He whimpered and flinched away, “Go ahead, pet. Tell him.” 

“Th..the runes...the runes they…” Kakarot now had tears running down his face, “If he...if he doesn’t..” He broke down into sobs, crying out when the false Saiyan drifted his hand down to press against the runes, “Ahn...if he doesn’t...c..cum in..cum inside me once...a...a day...the the heat will…” His hips suddenly snapped forward with startled moan. It became obvious that Black was fingering him again, “Ah….the heat will...I’ll die..” The false Saiyan removed his hands from the… runes but didn’t stop his fingers, “Ng, stop! Stop I said...I said what you wanted so stop!” 

“I changed my mind.” Black began to thrust his fingers more enthusiastically, Kakarot gasped with trembling lips, “I think we should show them too.” The younger saiyan’s eyes widened, his head shaking. 

“No..no don’t!” He began to struggle more fervently as the false Saiyan pulled off the bands around his ankles, wrists, and waist. He was placed on his back on a wooden box. The bands were replaced around his wrists and waist, but not his ankles. Kakarot squirmed and tried to yank his legs out of Black’s grip. Two metal poles were set up at each corner of the box. Leather restraints trapped his legs to them, “Don’t, please! Please!” He continued his struggles as the false saiyan disrobed to the side. Vegeta could only watch, feeling sick to his stomach. A single thrust inside and Kakarot’s back arched as much as it could with a broken cry. He turned his head away from the prince, obviously trying to hide his tears. Black’s hands gripped his hips, overlapping those distinct finger shaped bruises. He began to slowly thrust in and out of the younger saiyan. Kakarot moaned, cried, and whimper with each snap of the false saiyan’s hips. He didn’t try and struggle anymore, instead just laying there and letting him do what he wanted with him. Black shifted one of his hands to press against the runes again. Kakarot’s back arched again, a scream reverberated around the room. Vegeta heard a groan off to his side, he glanced over to see Trunks stirring and opening his eyes. He looked around blurrily, freezing when he looked up at the false saiyan pounding into Kakarot as he mewled. 

“What the…” Trunks gasped, the color draining from his face. Black glanced over his shoulder, smirking deviously at them. He snapped his hips particularly hard, getting a loud yelp from the younger saiyan. 

“Look who decided to join us.” He gripped Kakarot’s face, forcefully turning his head towards them. He tried to shut his eyes, but Black wasn’t going to let that be, “Open your pretty eyes, whore. Look at them.” With a pained expression he did as the false saiyan told. Tears were still running down his red cheeks. The false saiyan then forced his head to look up at him, “Who owns you?” 

“Nng you.” Kakarot gasped. 

“Can you stop me?” He leaned forward, hand wrapping loosely around the younger saiyan’s neck. Shakily he shook his head, “Say it.” 

“I can’t stop you….” 

“Say it again.” 

“I can’t...I can’t stop you..” 

“Tell me your helpless.”

“I’m...helpless.” 

“Tell me you deserve it.”

“I deserve it…” 

“Who gets to fuck you?” 

“You..” 

At that moment Black stilled and Kakarot tensed with a cry. The runes returned to their normal black color. The younger Saiyan lay limp against the table, gasping for breath. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head turned towards them. Black pulled out and redressed himself. All occupants of the room were silent. Vegeta wasn’t sure about Trunks but he couldn’t seem to form proper words to yell and scream at the false Saiyan for what he’d done. He kept his eyes fixed on Black as he came back to Kakarot’s side. 

“Even if you somehow got him away from me,” The false Saiyan grinned as he ran a hand up and down Kakarot’s chest, “He’d be dead in three days. The heat would kill him.” He gripped the younger saiyan’s cheeks and dove in to possessively kiss him. Kakarot quietly whimpered but didn’t fight back. 

“Leave him alone!” Trunks suddenly snapped, yanking hard at the chains around his wrists. Black pulled away, smirking at him over his shoulder. 

“And why would I do that?” He raised an eyebrow mockingly. Vegeta noticed his hand hovering over the runes, not touching them yet but almost threatening to. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” The prince growled, “Touch him again and I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what?” Black scoffed, “Break out of those chains and stop me? I don’t think so.” He walked over to where Kakarot had first been bolted to the wall, picking up a roll of pitch black tape. He then walked over to the younger Saiyan, placing a long strip over his still closed eyes. Once more he pressed his lips to his. He slipped his hand down Kakarot’s chest until his fingers brushed the runes. Kakarot ever so slightly jumped and gasped softly. 

“The hell is your game, Black!?” Vegeta demanded. 

“There doesn’t have to be a game.” The false Saiyan almost tenderly kissed Kakarot’s forehead, “Maybe I just want him for myself.” He glanced at the prince with a knowing smirk, “That’s why you’re upset huh? Cause I got to fuck him before you ever could?” He put two fingers on the runes, the younger Saiyan letting out a quiet moan in response, “He barely even knew what a kiss was when I first had him. When I first thrust into him. So much innocence still in him. Of course that’s all but shattered now, things that were once foreign are now commonplace. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t want to leave, I’ve shown him pleasures beyond anything you can imagine.” 

“Bastard!” The prince growled, glaring hard at him, “Kakarot wouldn’t be able to leave because you put those damn things on him that’ll kill him if he does!” 

“There’s that too.” He absentmindedly played with Kakarot’s hair. Vegeta noted with a pit in his stomach that the younger Saiyan wasn’t responding to anything going on around him. He seemed to just lay there and let Black do whatever the hell he wanted with him. The false Saiyan went quiet and thoughtful, then a cruel smile stretched across his face. The prince had to suppress a shudder when he looked up at him, “How about a deal? Since you seem so upset by my touching him.” Black straightened and walked towards him, kneeling down and taking his chin in his hand, “If you fuck him, make him cum, I’ll remove the runes and let him go.” 

“What? No!” Trunks gasped. The false saiyan turned to him with a snarl. 

“Quiet boy, I’m not talking to you.” He spat. This only seemed to anger him as he kicked out at him with one of his legs. It missed his target, by a long shot. But it still managed to annoy Black to the point where he picked up the roll of tape discarded next to the wooden box and slap some of it across the boy’s mouth and eyes. 

“What the hell is in it for you?” Vegeta frowned. 

“Doesn’t really matter now does it?” He leaned forward until his mouth was near his ear, “You know you want to, you want him squirming and moaning underneath you. You want to be the one making him scream as you fuck him.” 

“Shut up.” The prince grit his teeth. 

“You know I’m right.” Black chuckled. 

“Bullshit.” He turned his head away from the false Saiyan, instead looking at Kakarot. He wasn’t moving much, the only thing truly constantly moving being his chest as he breathed in and out. He might be unconscious, “If I do it you swear on your fucking life that you’ll get those damn things off of him and let him go?” 

“So that’s a yes?” Black smirked smugly, it made the prince’s blood boil. 

“Sure, whatever. I accept your damn deal now let me out of these things.” Vegeta yanked at the cuffs harshly. The false Saiyan laughed and unlocked them, yanking him to his feet. 

“Well, he’s all yours.” Black leaned against the wall, gesturing towards Kakarot. The prince took a couple steps forward, as he got closer he could see fresh bruises forming on his hips. As he stood just a foot away from where the younger Saiyan was tied down and helpless he clenched his fists in pure anger. There was only one way out of this, and he knew he wouldn’t particularly like it. 

“Sorry Kakarot.” Vegeta sighed under his breath, “I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.” He abruptly whipped around and aimed a punch for Black’s stomach. It was enough to get the false Saiyan to bend over slightly and he hit the back of his neck as hard as he could. He went down in an unconscious heap on the floor. The prince took the cuffs that formerly held him against the wall, putting Black’s hands behind his back and cuffing them. He went over to Trunks, unlocking his cuffs and taking the tape off of his face. 

“Father what hap-“ The boy looked at the false Saiyan, unmoving on the floor, “Oh…” 

“Don’t worry he’s not dead.” Vegeta rolled his eyes and made his way back over to Kakarot, “We might still need him if this idiot is going to get out of this alive.”


	6. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku wakes up in relative safety. But as these things go it's never that easy.

Goku woke up gradually. 

He knew he was laying on something soft. Okay, so Black decided to put him back on the bed. Then he heard some strange beeping noise to his right. He opened his eyes and looked over at the source. A...heart monitor? At that moment he noticed something on his face, helping him breathe. Several IV’s were inserted into his left arm. Goku slowly sat up and glanced around the room. It looked like a hospital room but with no windows. The lights were turned low, probably because until now he’d been asleep. No one was currently in the room with him, he was alone. He laid back down, confusion and fear running side him. 

Goku’s memories before he lost consciousness were vague. He knew Black had fucked him again, if the twinge in his abdomen was anything to go by. And yet he felt like something else had happened...something different. Something that made it worse than before. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened. But nothing came, so he opened them again and stared up at the ceiling. 

The door opened, he looked over and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Chi Chi…?” He practically squeaked. 

“Goku!” His wife at his side in an instant, tears in her eyes, “You’re awake!” He shakily reached out to take her hand, trying to tell himself that this couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t be. 

“Is...this real?” Goku stared at her hand intertwined in his. He knew she was holding it but it didn’t seem to register the way it should’ve. 

“Yes, honey, it’s real.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. He tensed, memories of all the times Black had done that before hurting him, before fucking him. The next thing he knew he was curled up as tightly as he could shaking and crying while several voices circled around him. He opened his eyes, he wondered when they’d closed, and he hesitantly uncurled himself. Chi Chi was still there, tears streaming down her face with her hand covering her mouth. She gripped his hand again and slumped into a chair nearby. There was a hand on his other arm and he jumped, yelping and pulling away. 

“Kakarot, it’s alright.” Vegeta entered his line of sight, his normally hard expression somewhat neutral at the moment, “You’re safe.” 

“Safe…” Goku looked up at him blankly, “I...what happened?” 

“You panicked after Chi Chi kissed your forehead.” Bulma’s voice startled him, he didn’t realize a third person was in the room with him, “Is that...something he did a lot?” He felt his cheeks redden and he looked away, nodding. 

“Oh honey I’m so sorry….” Chi Chi wiped her tears, her grip on his hand tightening. 

“You didn’t...you didn’t know.” He swallowed thickly, refusing to meet anyone’s eye. He braced himself and asked, “Where is he?” 

“Across the building, under strict watch.” Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, sighing heavily, “Until we can get those runes off you...we’ll have to have him here.” At the thought of someone looking at the runes he began to feel sick. His free hand moved to rest where he remembered them being. By now he’d noticed the hospital gown that he’d been placed in. That meant that someone else had dressed him too. The nausea in his gut rolled. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Do you know how long that’ll take?” Chi Chi looked up at Bulma with pleading eyes. The latter shook her head. 

“I don’t know. Black hasn’t exactly been forthcoming on how he got them on in the first place.” She grit her teeth, leaning against the wall. 

“He traced them.” Goku mumbled, staring straight up at the ceiling, “With his finger. After he… after he…” He abruptly sat up, covering his mouth as he gagged. Chi Chi placed a bucket in front of him, rubbing his back and clutching his hand. He threw up what little was in his stomach, most of it being acid that burned the back of his throat. After heaving for about three minutes he thought the nausea had passed. The bucket was taken away, a glass of water pressed into his free hand. He took careful sips, just trying to breath normally. By the time he’d drank about a quarter of the glass he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep but he was afraid that this was all a dream and he’d wake up back in that place. 

“Kakarot you look tired as hell. Just sleep, we’ll still be around when you wake up.” Vegeta frowned at him, like he could read his thoughts. Goku shook his head gently. 

“I can’t. I don’t want to wake up there again.” He said softly. 

“You won’t.” Chi Chi held up the hand clutched in his, “You’ll wake up right here with me.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise, honey. Please, just rest.” 

“I...okay..” 

The darkness that was slowly clawing at his consciousness took over completely. 

\------------

He woke up feeling hot and heavy. Sweat dotted his brow, soaking the gown. His gut twinged and tightened, as if begging for something to fill him. Goku turned onto his side as best he could with all the IV’s in his arm. He struggled to breathe in a full breath. From what he could tell he was the only one in the room again. For that he was almost relieved, no one had to see him like this yet. Everything felt fuzzy, nothing quite registered properly. 

Distantly he was aware of the door opening and someone walking in. His eyes opened, he blurrily looked over at them. It was Vegeta.

“Ve…” He couldn’t get enough breath to say the prince’s name. A cramp stabbed through his stomach, he cried out and curled further into himself. 

“Kakarot I need to know.” Vegeta knelt by his bed, taking his hand tightly, “Do you want him to help you? Until we get those things off?” Goku paused, the pain ebbing to a manageable point. Then, he nodded. The expression on the prince’s face was unreadable but there was almost a sense of relief in his eyes. Another lance of pain through his gut wrenched another cry from him. 

“Please..” He whimpered. It hurt and he wanted it to stop. He didn’t much care how at the moment. Vegeta squeezed his hand once, then left. The ache between his thighs took over his senses. He rolled onto his back as he gasped and whined in pain. His vision had gone blurry, everything swirling and fusing together. His heart pounded in his ears so his hearing wasn’t the best. 

It was a miracle that he heard the door open and close. He gasped when he was picked up and held tightly. Even with his blurry vision he could see who it was. Black. 

“Did you miss me, pet?” His captor purred in his ear. He was set down on some sort of hard surface. Something was wheeled to his side. Wearily he glanced over to see the IV bags, oh yeah those were still in him, “You did so well when they came to get you.” Black pressed his lips to his for a while, his tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth. He let out a muffled whimper. His captor chuckled lowly as he pulled away, “Who owns you?” 

“Y...you…” Goku mewled as two fingers were passed inside him. 

“Say it again.” 

“You..” 

“Can you stop me?” 

“No.” 

“Say it.” 

“I can’t stop you.” 

“Tell me you’re my little toy.” 

“Nng I’m your little toy.” 

“Good pet.” Black kissed his forehead. He heard clothes shuffling and then felt something poking against his entrance, “Beg me to fuck you.” What..? He’d never made him do that before. His hesitation must have shown because his throat was grabbed and his air slightly cut off. Weakly he clawed at his captor’s hand, fear flashing in his tired eyes, “Beg me to fuck you, slut.” 

“Please…” Goku knew his cheeks were reddening as he darted his gaze away, “Please fuck me…” 

“What was that?” Black smirked, releasing his neck and leaning slightly back. 

“Please fuck me.” He said slightly louder. He got another kiss to his forehead just before his captor shoved his cock inside him. His back arched with a startled moan. 

“That’s a good pet.” Black thrust into him harshly, but all he could feel was pure pleasure, “You may not be in our home anymore, but you’re still not free from me are you?” A hand covered the runes, his mouth opened but no sound came out, “Are you?” He started to shake his head, “Use you words, whore, you know this.” 

“No..I’m..I’m not free..” Goku felt tears springing to his eyes, “I’m not free.” His captor fucked him faster and harder until with a shaky sob he came. He felt that familiar warmth inside him, the heat leaching away and leaving him just tired. As he drifted off he heard Black hiss in his ear. 

“And you never will be.” 

————

A week had passed since then. Every day for at least an hour Black would be allowed to be with him. Every day his captor would repeat the same the same things to him. 

You’re not free 

You’re my toy 

I own you 

You’re nothing but my little slut. 

You can’t stop me. 

At first that day started out like all the others. It went by like all the others until Black began to fuck him. 

“They’re desperate to get the runes off you know.” His captor smirked down at him cruelly, “You won’t let them see them anymore do you?” 

“No..” Goku gasped at a particularly hard thrust. 

“Are you ashamed of them?” A light brush to the runes, he whimpered softly. 

“I..I don’t know…” He tilted his head back. 

“I could still change what they do.” Black added some pressure to his abdomen, “What should I do, hmm?” 

“No...no don’t.” Goku stared up at him in terror. He began to struggle desperately. 

“Oh, I know.” He cupped his cheek almost lovingly and chuckled, “Don’t look so frightened pet it’ll be a good thing.” 

“No! Anything you do can’t be!” He cried, still struggling while Black traced his finger in those random patterns that burned on his skin. When his captor finally stopped he lifted his head to look down at his abdomen. The runes were completely different now, “What did you...what did you do..?” 

“That’s for you to find out, pet.” Black slowly pulled out only to pounce back inside. He yelped and arched his back slightly, “It will cement in your mind and theirs that you are mine.” His hands held Goku’s face still, “I own you, and no one will take you away from me.” He kissed his forehead lightly, “Say it, pet.” 

“Y..you own me…” Goku whimpered, “No one...no one will take me away from you…” 

“That’s a good pet.” He was kissed again. A pit of dread opened up in his stomach when his captor smirked down at the new runes. Then his expression turned serious. He sat Goku up on that hard surface, holding him close to his chest, “Keep this to yourself pet, tell no one about the new runes or I’ll kill everyone here and take you back to our home. And punish you.” With that and a violent thrust the warmth that he knew and hated filled him, “Do you understand?” 

“I..I understand..”


	7. Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

Goku had been in a state of paranoia and anxiety for three weeks now. The days were still the same, Black still came in to fuck him unconscious for an hour, he was still silent on the fact that the runes had changed. He didn’t understand what had happened, what these new runes did. Why had he changed them? What was going to happen to him? He’d stopped eating, his stomach couldn’t handle food with as high strung as he was. He knew that his friends and family were worried, it was severely out of character for him to not eat everything in sight. But he just couldn’t stomach anything. 

There were times when he worked himself up to the point where he’d throw up whatever Chi Chi had finally managed to get him to eat that day. These panic attacks would hit him out of nowhere, particularly in the morning when he first woke up. Especially this morning. After heaving the contents of his stomach he curled back up on the bed. 

He really just wanted to sleep. 

———-

Four months went by since they’d brought Kakarot back home. He’d changed from wearing the hospital gown to a pair of blue scrubs. 

The morning nausea seemed to go away. With it gone the younger Saiyan would eat just a little more than previously. But there were certain things that Vegeta would notice that screamed at him that Kakarot was not as healthy as he tried to look. 

For one is breathing was becoming a little labored and he often complained of his chest burning. And there must’ve been something wrong with his stomach too. The two saiyans had been talking when suddenly Kakarot stopped and looked down at his lap. His hand flew to his stomach and he looked uncomfortable. When Vegeta asked what was wrong the younger Saiyan looked up with him with confusion and said he thought he felt something...moving. 

The prince instantly sought out Bulma, telling her of the odd event. After talking with her for a while they decided that they had to check and see if those runes were doing anything harmful to him. Well, more harmful than they already were. Vegeta knew this wouldn’t be pleasant, the younger Saiyan had been pretty touchy about people seeing the runes ever since he’d got back. But if he understood that they were just worried about him maybe he’d let them check it out. 

It went about as well as he expected. 

“N..no.” Kakarot clutched at the blankets with his hands, his face going pale. 

“Goku, please, you’ve been sick like this for months.” Bulma pleaded, “I need to know if those runes are hurting you.” 

“They’re not.” He looked away from them. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. The way he said his name must’ve startled him cause he snapped his head up with a slight panicked look, “I know you don’t like people looking at them, but in order to make sure that it doesn’t kill you we have to.” 

“It won’t be for very long.” Chi Chi gently rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture, “Just five minutes and they’ll be done okay?” 

“I can’t…” He looked down at his hands, tears starting to fall down his cheeks, “I can’t let you he’ll.. he said he’d…” Kakarot broke down into quiet sobs, his wife holding him close as he clung to her. In doing so his shirt shifted and lifted to reveal his stomach. Instantly both Bulma and Vegeta tensed, and once Chi Chi caught onto their stares and followed their line of sight she gasped and covered her mouth. 

“Goku what is…” She lowered her hand from her lips to gently touch his stomach. He looked down with still tear filled eyes that scrunched in confusion. 

“Kakarot lift up your shirt.” Vegeta’s frown deepened, as did the confused look on the younger saiyan’s face once he complied. 

“Why is it...so big?” Kakarot asked. It would be hilarious how naive he was if not for what it all would imply. 

“Goku you have to let us see the runes.” Bulma took one of his hands. He pulled away with a frightened look. 

“I can’t! He said he’d kill you!” He cried, tears beginning to flow again, “I can’t go back there please..” 

Vegeta left the room then, heading straight to where they were keeping Black for the time being. He all but shoved open the door with a bang. The sound would’ve startled anyone but the false saiyan only glanced over from his spot on the bed. 

“What the hell did you do to him!?” Vegeta growled. 

“I’ve done a lot of things to a lot of people. You’ll have to be more specific than that.” Black rolled his eyes with a disinterested look. The prince grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the bed until their faces were inches apart. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” He snarled, “What did you do to him!?” 

“Why are you asking this now?” The false saiyan’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked almost...angry, “Did he tell you I changed the runes?” 

“You...you changed the runes!?” Shock made him let go of his shirt and Black dropped back onto the bed, “Is that why he wouldn’t let us see them?” 

“He really didn’t tell you anything?” He smiled thinly, “That just proves how good a pet he is.” Vegeta’s shock gave way to anger again. 

“Kakarot is no pet you bastard!” The prince clenched his fists tightly at his sides, “What do the runes do now!?” 

“I thought it would’ve been obvious.” Black laughed, “I’ve given him the ability to create life. With as good of a pet as he’s been I thought he’d be honored to carry my child.” 

“You..” He lashed out, grabbing the false saiyan’s shirt again and throwing him into the wall, “How dare you! He doesn’t even know he’s pregnant, much less with your child! All these months he’s been scared and confused because you never told him and he’s so terrified that you’ll take him back to that hell hole you kept him in that he never told us what you did!” 

“He didn’t tell you what I did because I told him not to.” Black, slumped against the wall, chuckled, “I told him if he said anything that I’d kill all of you, take him back to our home, and… well…” His smirk widened into an eerie smirk, “I’d punish him.” 

“Punish him?” 

“You see even with a runes and the threat of death in mere days he still tried to escape. I caught him of course he never left our home. I decided it would take a far more...painful lesson to teach him his place….” 

Goku’s wrists and ankles were trapped in leather restraints, connected to a metal frame. So his front and back were exposed for him to do with what he pleased. Black wrapped his arms around his captive, chuckling when he flinched and whimpered. 

“You didn’t actually think you could get away did you?” He whispered in his ear. He roughly gripped Goku’s right pectoral and squeezed it painfully. His other hand began to stroke him softly. 

“Stop...” His captive gasped, pulling desperately and adorably on his restraints. Black stepped away, going over to a nearby table and picking up a long, thin whip. The kind that left marks, scars if he decided to hit hard enough. He walked back over to his captive, taking a handful of his hair and yanking his head back against his shoulder. The false saiyan traced the handle of the whip across his chest. 

“I wonder how many lashes you can take.” Black nibbled his ear. He could practically smell the fear emanating off of him. 

“No...no stop.” Goku shook his head, “Don’t, please, don’t.” 

“I’m sorry pet but if I don’t punish you how will you ever learn?” He kissed his temple and stepped back again, “I’ll start slow, okay pet? I want you to count out loud, do you understand?” 

“I...I under..I understand..” He was shaking, aww how cute. Black struck out with the whip. A crack, and a thin red line appeared on Goku’s lower back. 

“A number, pet.” 

“One..” 

Another strike. This time his captive let out a whine. 

“Two…” 

He got a stifled yelp at the next one. 

“Three..” 

Crack. 

“Four…” 

Crack. 

“Five..” 

It was clear that he was trying hard to keep his noises of pain quiet. Black smirked, he’d just have to hit harder then. He lashed out, not at full strength but close enough. This time he got a startled cry. 

“Six..” 

Crack. Something close to a yelp. 

“Seven..” 

Crack. A loud mewl that faded into a quiet whimper. 

“E-eight..” 

Crack. 

“Nine!” 

Crack. 

“Ten..” 

Goku’s back was covered in ten red welts. His shoulders were shivering in obvious pain. Black stepped closer, running his hand down his captive’s skin. He got a gasp and a shudder. Once more he stepped back, setting the whip down and picking up a slim rod of wood. It wobbled and bent slightly in his hand. 

Whap. The mark that the cane made was a deeper red, almost bruising. 

“El..eleven..” 

Whap. 

“Twelve!” 

Whap. 

“Ng..thirteen..” 

And so it went on until he reached twenty five. Goku’s entire body shook, it sounded like he was crying. Black swung around and cupped his captive’s cheek softly. With a swipe of his thumb he wiped away his tears. 

“Shh. Don’t cry pet, we’ve only just started.” 

\------------- 

Goku was very confused. He didn’t understand the reactions of those around him to this new discovery. They wouldn’t tell him what was going on, which frightened him. Was it bad? Was he really sick and going to die? As much as it scared him he didn’t particularly mind the latter. He was tired and couldn’t handle anymore stress on either his body or mind. After Vegeta had peeled out of the room looking absolutely murderous Bulma had chased after him. Chi Chi kept by his side, tears in her eyes as they stayed fixated on his stomach. He stayed quiet, he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. Everything was moving so fast and he didn’t know what to do. A cold ball of apprehension and anxiety formed in his gut. 

The door opened, Vegeta came stalking back in. He slumped into a chair next to Chi Chi. Goku looked over at him, his heart in his throat. The prince looked upset, not angry but like he’d just found out something that he didn’t like. Their eyes met briefly, he was sure his expression was somewhat scared and pleading. The three remained silent for what felt like hours to him. He just wanted to know what was wrong why was everyone acting so weird? 

He wasn’t aware that he was beginning to cry again until Chi Chi wiped his tears away. 

“It’s going to be okay, honey.” His wife forced a smile down at him. It only served to confuse and terrify him more. 

“What’s...what’s wrong with me?” He whimpered. She and Vegeta shared a look. Neither appeared to know what to say. It really was that bad wasn’t it? The prince nodded at her, she swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak. 

“Goku...you’re carrying a baby inside you.” She placed a hand on his slightly bulging stomach. His brows furrowed together as he looked down. 

“That...but I thought that…” He clutched at his forehead with one of his hands, “H..how long..?” 

“We don’t know.” Chi Chi shook her head. He laid his head back, just trying to process the whole thing. Goku remained silent and still, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t really react nor register the door opening again and Bulma wheeling something in. His thoughts kept him unresponsive to even something cold was placed on his stomach. It felt like he was just kind of floating for a while. 

The thing that broke him out of his daze was Chi Chi gasping and beginning to sob. He glanced over at Bulma to see her in front of a screen he hadn’t noticed before. It was mostly black and white and showed something vaguely human like about the size of a turnip. 

“He’s about four months…” Bulma said quietly. 

It hit him like a truck. 

Four months. 

Black changed the runes four months ago. 

He’d commanded that he tell no one four months ago. 

It all made sense now. The morning nausea and his ‘illness’ that had been plaguing him. It wasn’t an illness it was a baby. Black’s baby. 

His captor, he still felt that he was even here, had somehow managed to torture him in the worst way. Everything felt like it was crashing into him at once. 

Goku screamed.


	8. Hurry Up and Save Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku takes the news as well as expected, and a bit worse.

When Kakarot suddenly clutched at his hair and screamed it startled everyone out of the quiet trance they’d all fallen into. Vegeta watched him curl into himself, shaking violently in the midst of a massive panic attack. Chi Chi tried shaking him, it didn’t work. Nothing worked. No matter how many times they cried out his name and that it was okay, that he was safe, he didn’t come back. His eyes were wide but empty, staring at nothing but air. 

Gradually the shaking slowed, then stopped. His hands let go of his hair, his tense limbs relaxing. His eyes remained open but still looked at nothing. 

“We should..we should leave him alone.” Bulma shakily put her hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“I can’t leave him like this..” Chi Chi shook her head, stifling a sob. 

“Chi Chi please.” Bulma went over to her, gently guiding her to the door, “I’ll get you some tea and we can talk about this.” Vegeta hung back as the two women left. He walked to his side. 

“You’re going to be fine, Kakarot.” Then he left. 

He didn’t go far. Only just down the hall. Honestly he just wanted to fall asleep and stay that way for a week. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do the latter of that thought but he definitely could accomplish the former. The prince found a couch and passed the fuck out. 

When Vegeta woke up again he felt something was wrong. The energy in the place felt different. He couldn’t help but think that some unknown force woke him in warning. Before he could register it his legs were up and moving down the hallway to Kakarot’s room. Faintly he could hear Bulma and Chi Chi talking in the kitchen just down the stairs and the whirring of the air conditioning above. The prince gripped the doorknob but hesitated. 

A sudden feeling of apprehension flowed over him. Kakarot wasn’t in a good state when they left him, but maybe he’d managed to calm down. He shook off this waver in his confidence and opened the door. And the sudden shift in atmosphere made complete sense. 

Kakarot’s bed was empty. 

Vegeta ducked swiftly into the room. His eyes scanned for any sign of where the younger saiyan could’ve gone. He checked the closet, the bathroom, under the bed, behind the door. Nothing. It was like he’d vanished. A quick check of the IV’s showed that he’d taken them out and disconnected the heart monitor as well as the nasal cannula. There was no way to tell how long he’d been gone. The prince glanced at the clock to see he’d been out for about an hour. He dashed out into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen with Bulma and Chi Chi. The two woman jumped when he burst through the doorway. 

“Vegeta what the hell!?” Bulma jumped out of her chair. Her look of indignation melted when he looked up at her with a pale face. 

“Kakarot’s gone.” 

“What!?” Now it was Chi Chi who stood, “How? Where?” 

“I don’t know. He must’ve disconnected everything and gotten out when you were down here and I was asleep.” 

“How long has it been since we left him?” 

“About an hour. He couldn’t have gone very far.” 

“Well what are we waiting for? We have to find him before he hurts himself or...the baby..” 

\----------------- 

It was too much. It was too much. It was too much. 

He couldn’t do this he couldn’t do this he couldn’t do this. 

There was only one way out only one way out only one way out. 

He had to he had to he had to. 

There was no other choice no other choice no other choice. 

He had to he had to he had to. 

There was only one way out only one way out only one way out. 

He couldn’t do this he couldn’t do this he couldn’t do this. 

It was too much. 

\----------------- 

The first place Vegeta looked for Kakarot was of course where Black was. But he wasn’t there and the false saiyan had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. 

So he checked the kitchen to see if he had finally worked up an appetite. No luck there either. 

The living room? Nope. 

The bathroom closest to his room? Not there either. 

Any of the rooms on that floor? Nada. 

By now the prince was starting to become desperate. Something tugged at him, screaming at him that time was running out. It pulled him forward and yet he had no idea what that meant. Bulma and Chi Chi said that the first floor and the basement had been checked. He wasn’t there. So Vegeta ordered them to check outside, see if there are anything that indicated he’d escaped through a window or something while he cleared the third floor. That same sense of urgency and apprehension flowed through him as he ascended the stairs. 

The first couple rooms were the same as everywhere else he checked, empty. But as he traversed the hallway he noticed something on the ground. 

Small droplets of blood. 

Vegeta followed the trail, noting with a twist in his stomach that the droplets were getting larger and more frequent. He picked up his pace. The trail entered a small, unused room. The door was closed and when he tried to open it he found it locked. The prince pounded on the door, yelling Kakarot’s name and hoping in vain that he’d answer. With no other alternative he stepped back and kicked out with all his strength. The door gave way easily, allowing him entry. 

One step inside the room and he thought he was going to throw up. 

\--------------- 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi Chi left. Carefully, he took out the IV’s, the heart monitor, and whatever was on his nose to help him breathe. Then he summoned all the strength he had into his legs, swinging them over the side of the bed and lowering himself to the floor. He stumbled over to one of the cabinets, throwing it open. It took a bit of searching to find what he was looking for. Holding the item in one hand and bracing himself against the wall with the other he slipped out of his room and into the hallway. As quietly as possible he dragged himself up to the third floor. Hopefully if they noticed he was missing right away they’d start on the first floor and work their way up. So it would take longer to find him, and it would be too late by the time they did. Halfway down the hall he pressed the item, a scalpel, to his wrist. He created a deep cut across his wrist. By the time he ducked into a room on the far side there were at least five more. Six in total. He slumped down to the floor, still cutting at his wrist. Everything began to feel fuzzy and lightheaded. But he still kept going. He kept cutting and cutting until his strength gave out and he fell onto his side. The scalpel was dropped, the hand formerly holding it going to press against his stomach. A faint flutter met his fingertips. Tears flowed from his rapidly closing eyes. 

“I’m sorry…” 

He said as he gave into the darkness. 

\----------------

There was so much blood…

Vegeta scooped Kakarot up off the floor. He was so still, so pale. The prince dashed out of that room, into the hall, and down the stairs. All the while he was screaming for Bulma to come quick he’d found him. She and Chi Chi met him at the top of the stairs to the first floor. Once they laid eyes on the younger saiyan, rapidly fading away in his arms, all hell broke loose. 

Everything went by so fast, Vegeta couldn’t quite remember all that they did. But in the end he guessed it didn’t matter, because Kakarot pulled through. Even if it was by a hair. 

If he’d found him not ten minutes later they would’ve lost him and the baby. Now he was laying just as still and pale on his bed, wrist stitched and bandaged, tube down his throat, IV’s and heart monitor readjusted and reinserted. Along with fluids and other things the younger saiyan needed at the moment there was about three pints of blood. Vegeta’s blood to be more precise since he was the only full blooded saiyan. Although technically they did have Black. But Bulma pointed out, correctly so, that if Kakarot figured it out it would only cause him more problems. So in the end it was Vegeta who gave his blood to save Kakarot’s life. 

Kakarot remained comatose for the next four or five months. The baby continued to grow and develop normally. The younger saiyan’s body was healed, they were just waiting on his mind to as well. They were beginning to worry about what was going to happen when the baby was ready to come out. If Kakarot wasn’t conscious…. 

Bulma laid the issue to rest with the simple solution of a C-section. When the prince asked what the hell that was she explained that it was something that people did when natural birth was too risky or the mother just didn’t want to do it that way. The doctor’s would cut into the mother’s stomach and remove the baby. It wasn’t without its risks, but without Kakarot awake and responsive it looked to be their only option. A date was set, and preparations were being made. The tube down the younger saiyan’s throat was replaced with a regular breathing mask. A final ultrasound revealed that the baby was fully developed and natural labor could start at any point. 

Two days before the set date, Kakarot woke up.


	9. Losing My Mind.

Goku wasn’t sure how to feel when he opened his eyes to find himself back in that hospital bed, with all everything he’d taken off placed back on. He was aware of movement all around him. Several people were talking and running in and out. His vision was too blurry to make out details but from the voices he thought he could tell who each person was. 

“Goku?” The blob that was most likely Chi Chi leaned over him, “Goku can you hear me?” He nodded, bringing a hand to clutch at his forehead. Another blob entered his line of sight and a bright light was flashed in both of his eyes. He cringed away from the light with a groan. 

“How are you doing?” Bulma asked. The blob that blinded him with that light must’ve been her. 

“What happened?” Goku moaned. 

“You don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” 

“After we told you about the baby, you don’t remember anything after that?” 

“That’s...not what I meant.” 

“Then what do you mean?” 

“How did you stop me?” He closed his eyes with a sigh, “How am I alive?” 

“I found you, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s voice called out from somewhere to his left, “I got to you before you could bleed out and kill the two of you.” 

“Two..?” Goku scrunched his nose in confusion, then it dawned on him, “Oh..” His hand when to his stomach, eyes flying open and head lifting up to stare in shock at how big around he was, “What...how did that…?” 

“You’ve been in a coma for about five months.” Chi Chi sighed, “We’re...actually getting ready to deliver the baby in about two days.” 

“D..deliver the...baby?” He swallowed hard. 

“Yeah.” Bulma looked off to the side with an almost guilty look, “We weren’t sure when you’d wake up...if you would wake up. So we decided our safest option is to perform a c section.” 

“What’s...what’s that?” Goku asked softly. 

They explained it simply to him. A spinal block will basically numb his entire lower half and then they’d cut into his abdomen and remove the baby. They said that it would only take about 45 minutes to an hour. He was asked if all that was okay with him, for a while he pondered it. And he agreed to it. 

As much as he wanted to be alone he wasn’t allowed. Not after he’d tried to kill both him and the baby five months before. That’s what was really bothering him. A huge chunk of time was just… gone. For him only a few minutes had passed since he’d lost consciousness on the third floor. But it had been five months. He briefly wondered what Black had been doing during that time. Any thoughts that drifted towards his captor he would shove away. He didn’t like the concern that was there, that he felt something other than hatred for him. 

Two days passed uneventfully. Several times he was walked through what was going to happen and the things he’d have to do afterwards. He remained silent on the subject most of the time. Whenever someone would ask about names and whether it was a boy or girl he’d just..go quiet. He wasn’t sure why. Talking about it made it feel too real. 

For him the entire operation went by much to fast. Chi Chi was at his side, decked out in hospital scrubs. They put a curtain up so that he didn’t have to see them cut into him, he was grateful for that at least. He couldn’t see what they were doing but he could definitely feel some pressure and tugging. It wasn’t painful, however it was very uncomfortable. It just felt...weird. Then it all released and a baby’s cry filled the air. He was told to look to the right and they’d give him a quick look at the baby. 

It was a boy. A tiny, shrieking baby boy. 

Goku watched Chi Chi go over to where they’d taken the baby. The little thing was wailing and moving his limbs. A nurse asked, “Does he have a name yet?” His wife looked over at him questioningly. There was a pause, then he opened his mouth. 

“Mathias.” 

What compelled him to choose that name he couldn’t say. He just felt that it fit. After a bit the curtain was moved down to his chest and a blanket set on top of him. The moment Mathias was set down and he was allowed to hold him, the baby settled down and stopped crying. He watched, almost in awe, as Mathias opened his eyes and looked up at him. He had Goku’s hair and eyes and Black’s skin color (even if it was a shade pink for the time being). He lost track of time as he held his baby, staring down at him. Mathias was so small compared to him. The newborn would make tiny noises occasionally. He stroked his tiny cheek, feeling how soft his skin was. 

“He’s beautiful, Goku.” Chi Chi sighed happily next to him, leaning her head against his. 

“Yeah..” He briefly closed his eyes, opening them again when Mathias began to whine, “He is.” 

\-------------

A week went by with no incident. Mathias was healthy and hardly left Goku’s side. For some reason anxiety would hit whenever the baby was out of his line of sight. Both Mathias and his mother spent most of their time sleeping. Occasionally the nurses would have him get up and walk short distances, apparently it was to prevent something bad from happening. He couldn’t quite remember what they’d said. Chi Chi taught him how to feed him, properly wash him, and how to keep him warm. Most of it were things he knew from taking care of Gohan when he was first born. But that was a long time ago and any refresher he would’ve gotten with Goten was taken away when he died during the Cell Games. 

On the day marking an entire week since Mathias had been born something changed. Vegeta and Bulma were suddenly insistent on moving Goku and Mathias somewhere more secure. Chi Chi was always glancing around and nervous. He wanted to ask what had happened but he was too tired and preoccupied with the baby to. Besides, he doubted they would’ve told him anything anyway. 

He was moved to a room deeper inside the hospital, with Vegeta being constantly either at his side or just in the hall. Neither Goku nor Mathias could leave that room. All this was beginning to frighten him. The baby must’ve picked up on his anxiety because he would begin to cry every time he was on the verge of an attack. It would ground him and bring him out of it, and for that he was glad. 

Goku woke up that day with the feeling that something was wrong. He slowly sat up and looked over to where Mathias was peacefully sleeping. He reached over and took the baby into his arms. He noticed that they were the only ones in the room, something that hadn’t happened since he’d come out of his five month coma. It just screamed at him that something wasn’t right. Something was happening. Mathias stirred awake, beginning to cry. He gently rocked the baby back and forth, softly speaking to him. Even though he was nervous he whispered to him that it was okay, everything was fine. 

The room vibrated for a moment. Like something had shaken the building. His heart leapt to his throat. Every cell of his body was telling him to hide, to run, to get away. But from what? Mathias squirmed in his arms, stopping his crying but looking like he could start again at any minute. Goku briefly looked up at the door before looking down at his baby. The room shook again, harder. He froze. His ears strained to hear anything, anything that could help him understand what was happening. Mathias gave a tiny whimper. He rocked him back and forth, shushing him as softly as he could. Once more the room shuddered. Dust rained down from the ceiling. He hunched over to shield the baby’s eyes. He stayed that way for what felt like hours. The room shook at least four more times, each time harder and sounding closer. Mathias began to wail again, Goku found himself crying with him. 

Footsteps rapidly approached his room, the door flying open with a bang. Vegeta dashed into the room. Without saying anything he carefully, but quickly, took out the IV’s in his arms and lifted both him and Mathias out of the bed. 

“Vegeta what’s...what’s going on?” Goku asked, tightening his hold on his baby. 

“Don’t worry about it.” The prince began running, turning a few corners, “We just need to get you both out of here.” The building jolted again, the sound of concrete crumbling nearby reaching his ears. Vegeta suddenly stopped in his tracks. Goku opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and glanced up at the prince’s face. The color was draining from his skin while his expression turned from shocked to angry. He followed his line of sight and thought his heart was going to stop. 

Black stood in the middle of the hallway, grinning at them. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find them?” His captor tilted his head, the question obviously being directed at Vegeta. The prince’s grip stiffened when he took a few steps towards them, “You can’t keep them from me so you might as well hand them over to me now.” 

“Like hell I will!” Vegeta snarled, turning to run. 

But he didn’t even take a step forward before he dropped to his knees, his hold on Goku and Mathias going lax. As the prince fell onto his side, unconscious, he was deposited unceremoniously on the ground. He made sure that the baby wouldn’t be hurt, taking the brunt of the fall himself. 

“Vegeta..” He reached out to try and shake his shoulder, shake him awake. A hand grasped his wrist, he snapped his head up only to have a familiar pair of lips pressed against his. He struggled as much as he could without jostling Mathias too much. When Black finally pulled away he was left gasping and shaking, still trying to pull away. 

“I was worried about you, pet.” For the second time that day he was lifted into someone’s arms. He tightly held his baby to his chest, pure terror taking him over, “All of a sudden I wasn’t allowed to see you anymore. Not even to check on our baby.” His captor smiled down at Mathias, “I’ve let them take care of you two long enough.” Black jumped down a few floors through a massive hole. Goku began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, probably because he was all but hyperventilating at this point, “It’s time to go home.” 

\---------------- 

Vegeta growled as he rose to consciousness. He was still lying in that hallway, the whole that Black had created a few meters away. There was no sign of the false saiyan, Kakarot, or Mathias. His stomach twisted as he thought of all the things Black probably had planned for the younger saiyan. They really should’ve told him about Black’s escape when it first happened. But no they had to play it safe and keep quiet about it around him. Kakarot had enough to deal with already without the constant anxiety of knowing that his captor was out there somewhere.

And look where that had gotten them. 

Kakarot looked so scared and confused when he ran in. The younger saiyan clutching Mathias and protecting him from the dust raining down from the ceiling. Vegeta should’ve told him right then and there. Time was short, so he didn’t. He just picked them up and began running. And of course he ran straight into Black. He didn’t miss how Kakarot’s breathing picked up and the way he went tense in his arms. 

Vegeta staggered to his feet at the sound of running footsteps. Chi Chi and Gohan whipped around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw he was alone and swaying on his feet. 

“Vegeta...where’s Dad?” Gohan asked quietly, eyes wide behind his glasses. The prince steeled himself for their reaction and said, 

“Black….he got them..”


	10. Brainwash

He wasn’t exactly able to get them ‘home’ per say, but this was a close second. It wasn’t like Goku was going to be able to tell much of a difference anyway. After escaping from Capsule Corp Black had found an abandoned hospital. He spent two days gathering the necessary supplies to keep his pet and child here for a long while. It wouldn’t be too hard to find anything else they might need. 

Black placed the now unconscious Goku on a bed, pulling a blanket up to his chest. He took Mathias out of the room, laying him down in a small crib. The baby made the cutest little noises before drifting off to sleep. He tucked a blanket around him to keep him warm. Then he went back to Goku’s room. On the way there he picked up a few IV bags and drips. Two were just regular painkillers and fluids that his pet would need. The third was more...special. It would be best to hook all three up, but not let the third begin until his pet was awake. The painkillers and fluids were started, he brushed back Goku’s hair fondly. He lifted the shirt the hospital had given him, staring thoughtfully at the runes still displayed proudly. Unlike the ones he’d placed there previously these wouldn’t kill him in three days. Because Black correctly guessed that once they figured out the change he made he wouldn’t be allowed to see him anymore. Well, his pet wouldn’t need those anymore. With a gentle kiss to Goku’s surgical scar he wiped the runes away. His pet shifted slightly, but didn’t awaken. 

He remained asleep for the next three hours. It almost seemed hilarious that the one time he left to go check on Mathias was the time that Goku awoke. Black heard his pet cry out, he walked calmly down the hallway. Just as serene he opened the door and stepped inside. Goku was sitting up, glancing around wildly with tears running down his face. He sat down of the edge of the bed, cupping his pet’s cheek in his hand. 

“Where’s Mathias!?” Goku sobbed, “My baby where is he!?” 

“Shh pet he’s safe.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, “He’s just down the hall.” 

“I need him…” He whimpered as he was brought closer into Black’s embrace, “Please give him to me…” 

“I will in a bit, we need to talk first.” He absentmindedly stroked his pet’s hair, “Obviously I can’t fuck you for a few weeks as you’re still recovering from delivering our baby.” Goku looked up at him questioningly, “But we both know other ways we can make each other feel pleasure, right pet?” He felt his pet tense slightly in his arms. 

“R..right..” 

——— 

For the next four weeks things went relatively like this. If Goku wanted to be with Mathias and not be separated from him he had to be completely submissive. Everything that Black asked of him he had to do lest he risk his baby being taken away. Normally it was just small things like sucking him off or allowing him to finger him for what felt like hours. It hurt to move much still, so Black didn’t make him do anything too strenuous on his body. He also didn’t fuck him senseless so there was that. 

Goku held Mathias against him while the baby slept. He looked up at the IV bags, frowning when he saw the third one filled with a dark liquid. It wasn’t turned on, it hadn’t been since he’d woken up. Every time he firmed his resolve to ask Black what it was he’d forget whenever the opportunity would’ve arisen. His captor would change the other two, the painkillers and other vital fluids, every couple of days but that one...he never touched. 

He sighed and looked away, instead choosing to stare down at the sleeping baby in his arms. At least Mathias was adjusting normally. 

The door opened with its usual faint squeak. He glanced over as Black strode to his side. His captor kissed his forehead, settling down on the bed. 

“How are you today, pet?” He cooed. 

“I’m...I’m okay.” Goku kept his head down, deliberately avoiding eye contact. He slightly angled his head towards the mystery IV bag, “I’ve been meaning to ask you...what is that?” 

“What is what?” Black hooked a finger under his chin, forcing his head and eyes up. 

“That IV bag. The one you haven’t turn on yet.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Hmm. I guess the time is about right.” His captor smirked thinly. He thought his heart was going to leap into his mouth, “Give me our baby, pet.” Though he didn’t want to, he surrendered Mathias without resistance. Black placed the baby into the nearby cradle before quickly returning to his side. He slipped an arm around his back, drawing him closer. His other arm reached up to the IV line. 

“What is it?” Goku tensed and tried to pull away. He watched apprehensively as his captor turned a knob and the dark liquid began trickling down, “Black, please, what is it!?” He never got an answer, however, as it was then that the liquid entered his system. 

————-

Kakarot, Mathias, and Black had been missing for over a month. The entire time was spent tracking them down, trying to figure out where the false Saiyan had stashed them. Vegeta and Gohan had searched every part of the city only to come up with nothing. So they’d come to the conclusion that Black had taken them out of the city. Somewhere remote and not well traveled. 

Vegeta started searching the city limits, particularly for abandoned looking buildings. At that point he hadn’t found anything concrete or worthwhile. Maybe he’d taken them even further away. 

It wasn’t until another month went by that they finally found Kakarot and his youngest son.

It was a large, abandoned hospital some fifty miles from the city. Unlike when he and Trunks rescued Kakarot Vegeta and Gohan didn’t split up. Together they carefully searched the building from top to bottom. At first this seemed to be another dead end, but then they began to notice little things that suggested life. 

Footprints in the dirt and dust heading towards the basement. A few empty IV bags, a few looking recently used. The hall in the basement was unusually clean, putting them both on edge. Kakarot was here, he had to be. But behind which door? And what if Black was with him when they found him? 

The sound of a baby cooing in the room next to them made them both freeze. 

“Is that..?” Gohan took a quiet step forward. Vegeta let him grasp the doorknob and silently open the door. The coos got louder without the door to impede the sound. The half saiyan gasped and stepped out of sight. When he returned he had Mathias tightly gripped in his arms. The infant looked wide awake and made quiet little baby sounds. It didn’t seem like his time here had affected him very much. 

“Get him out of here.” Vegeta commanded softly but sternly, “I’ll get Kakarot, you get him as far as possible from this place.” 

“I…” Gohan looked like he wanted to protest, but then Mathias laid his head down on his shoulder. His tiny hands gripping tightly to his shirt, “Okay. Be careful, Vegeta. Bring Dad home.” 

The prince didn’t give much of a response. He just turned and kept going down the hallway. Gradually he thought he could hear voices talking. A few steps closer and he could pinpoint just where they were coming from. The door was slightly ajar, just enough so that he could crouch and peer in. 

He didn’t like what he saw. 

—————

Black had Goku tied spread eagled on a large mattress. His eyes were half lidded and distant, staring straight up at the ceiling and at nothing else. The false Saiyan was currently reinserting the third IV, hanging another bag of that dark liquid. 

It was called Omesoline Nasaxolol. Omes on the street. 

Omes worked by attaching to the area of the brain that controlled the subconscious. It made the recipient extremely susceptible to suggestion. It was incredibly potent, just one milliliter enough to put a person under its spell for days. Black had given his captive twenty five. With another twenty five in the new bag. But he didn’t turn it on yet. 

Black caressed Goku’s cheek, grinning at the way his glazed eyes with blown pupils slowly moved to look at him. 

“How are you doing today, pet?” The false Saiyan asked. 

“Good, Master.” Goku responded, immediately as always. He’d trained his captive well during this time. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Black lightly brushed his hands over his cock. A gasp and his back arched just slightly. 

“Please fuck me, Master. Please.” He pleaded. 

“I’ll get to that eventually.” The false saiyan kissed his temple, moving off to the side and picking up a vibrator. It was quickly turned on and pressed against his captive’s entrance, “I think I’m going to torment you a little bit first. What do you say to that?” 

“Yes, Master. “ Goku moaned. 

“Don’t cum, pet. Not until I say.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

He kept it there for a while, watching as his captive would twitch and whimper. Begging to cum but not being able to. Goku looked so adorable with his cheeks red and lips opened in desperate pleas. Just to torture him a little bit more he slipped a finger inside him. He got the reaction he was looking for. His captive let out a cry and begged even harder for him to let him cum. 

“Please Master please let me cum please!” 

“Alright pet, cum for me.” Black pressed harder with the vibrator and fingered his ass faster. Goku’s body arched as he did as he was commanded and came. He began to whimper and twitch as he kept the vibrator there, “Is it too much, pet?” 

“Yes...yes Master. Please, take it off.” His captive gasped. He went limp when it was taken away, “Thank you, Master.” 

“You’re welcome pet.” The false Saiyan kissed his forehead, as he disrobed. He positioned himself at his captive’s entrance, just pressing his tip inside of him, “Who owns you?” 

“You, Master.” 

“Tell me you’re a fucking whore.” 

“I’m a fucking whore, Master.” 

“Tell me you love it.”

“I love it, Master.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Please Master, please fuck me.” 

“That’s a good pet.” He leaned forward to catch his lips in a kiss as he pushed in. As soon as the kiss was broken his captive moaned loudly. 

“Ah thank you Master.” 

With every thrust he’d get a moan, cry, whine, mewl, or a breathless gasp of his title. It wasn’t long before Goku was once more begging to cum. And who was he to deny him when he looked as adorable as he did now? Besides, he was close too he might as well. 

“Cum, pet.” He whispered in his captive’s ear. 

They came in unison, and Goku promptly passed out. 

————

What the hell had that bastard done to him!? 

Almost every other word out of Kakarot’s mouth was Master. Even from his position Vegeta could tell that the younger saiyan’s eyes were glazed and distant. Whatever that dark liquid was, he knew that it had something to do with this. 

After Black pulled out and redressed himself and turned a knob and that liquid began trickling down the IV tube. The false saiyan went to each corner of the mattress, releasing the bonds holding his captive’s wrists and ankles still. He then lifted Kakarot into his arms, gentle and possessive. Black moved out of his line of sight, probably setting the younger Saiyan down on another bed. 

Vegeta pulled away from the door, his brain working a mile a minute. He couldn’t be reckless like last time he had to think this through. Kakarot didn’t have much time left. If they wanted to reverse whatever the hell Black had done to him they needed to get him out of here sooner rather than later. Thank god Gohan had listened and taken Mathias out of here. The prince wasn’t sure what he would do if he had to worry about the baby too. 

Footsteps broke him out of his thoughts, it was now or never. Vegeta pressed himself against the wall so that when the door would open it would hide him. It did just that, and when Black moved to shut the door the prince attacked. 

———— 

Goku knew something wasn’t right. He hadn’t for a while now. Whenever he tried to rise to consciousness something would damp him down, lull him back to sleep. Whatever Black had put in that third IV back was powerful stuff. No matter how hard he fought to take back control he just couldn’t do it. 

He could hear Black telling him things and he could hear himself talking back, saying whatever he wanted to hear, calling his captor ‘master’ of all things. But it didn’t feel real. It felt distant and like it wasn’t happening to him. He could still feel every sensation that flowed through him, however. All the unwanted pleasure and occasional instance of pain. Everything was fuzzy and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to recall anything significant later on. 

It was all just….wrong.


	11. E.V.O.L

The fight between Black and Vegeta went on for a while. Most of it he couldn’t remember it went by so fast. Somehow they’d ended up outside in the woods, beating the everloving shit out of each other. 

The prince dodged another attack, lashing out with his own. Black gripped his arm and slammed him down to the ground. Before he could react the false saiyan had his hands wrapped around his throat. Even as he clawed at the suffocating force it didn’t budge. 

Darkness swirled over his vision. 

———

As soon as Vegeta stopped struggling Black stumbled off of him and back into the building. The fight had left him feeling hot and bothered. He slipped through the halls and into Goku’s room. His captive was still sleeping, no surprise. The drug did have that drowsy effect. As he dropped down onto the bed next to him he stirred, opening his hazy eyes to stare lazily at the ceiling. He didn’t move, he wouldn’t move unless told to do so. Black wrapped an arm around his captive, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Are you awake, pet?” He whispered. 

“Yes, Master.” Came the sleepy reply. 

“There’s something I want you to do for me.” 

“What is it?” 

The false Saiyan whispered his command into his ear. He lightly bit on his captive’s earlobe, “I want you to finger yourself until you cum, no touching your cock, just your fingers. Understand pet?” 

“I understand, Master.” Without question or resistance Goku entered two fingers into his entrance. The shakey moans he let out were enough to make Black want to tear his hand out and just fuck him right then and there. But he could settle for pressing a heated kiss to his captive’s trembling lips. A whine or mewl would exit those lips every time he pulled away. The false Saiyan looked down and saw he’d added a third finger, beginning to thrust them in and out faster. 

“Who owns you?” Black rested his forehead against his captive’s, so their lips were just barely touching. 

“You! You, Master..” Goku whimpered, a desperate and needy sound. 

“Can you stop me?” He asked. 

“No, Master. I can’t.” His captive shook his head before his back arched. The false Saiyan latched his lips onto his neck, creating a mark that would last for days. 

“But you wouldn’t want to stop me would you?” He smirked against the reddened skin. 

“No, Master.” He was beginning to sound breathless. 

“Are you close, my pet?” Black took his chin in his hand, smiling down at the crimson cheeks of his captive, “You know what to ask.” 

“Please Master, may I cum?” Goku’s voice was small and strained, “Please…?” 

“Cum pet, cum for me.” With that he crashed his lips with his captive’s while he came with a muffled but satisfied moan. The false saiyan pulled away and disrobed, positioning himself at his entrance. 

“Ah..Master please fuck me…” His captive squirmed in anticipation, “Make me cum with your cock please..” 

“You know just what to say my pet.” Black thrust inside with his arms linked around Goku’s legs. His captive’s head snapped back with a cry of ecstasy. 

“Oh..!” His back arched slightly with each thrust. Hands scrabbling at his back, as if urging him deeper. It wasn’t long at all before his captive was just begging to cum again. 

“You’re so sensitive today aren’t you?” He ran his hand lightly along Goku’s cock, smirking at the shudder that ran through him. 

“Yes! Yes, Master I..I am..” He moaned, “Please may I cum? Please!” Black snapped his hips hard and he released inside of him. 

“Yes, pet, you can cum.” Goku’s back arched one more time as he followed the command. Then he lay limp and panting. His cheeks were almost entirely crimson, a trail of saliva running out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Thank you...Master…” His captive gasped out breathlessly. The false Saiyan pulled out and redressed, watching as Goku drifted off to sleep again. He covered him with a light blanket, no point in letting him catch a cold. 

As he was about to turn to leave he felt a sudden stabbing pain through his back to his chest. He looked down to see a metal spike piercing his chest. Blood leaked from where it emerged from his body, staining his clothes and making them stick to his skin. The metal was yanked from its temporary sheath. 

Black was dead before he hit the floor. 

——

Vegeta stepped over Black’s corpse, throwing the metal spike to the side. He instantly was at Kakarot’s side, carefully removing each IV from his arm. He wrapped the blanket around the younger Saiyan, preparing to lift him up off the mattress. One look at the dark colored liquid in the IV bag had him pause. He had to know what that stuff was, what it had done to Kakarot. So he grabbed it, tucking it in his belt. 

As he lifted him up the younger Saiyan stirred slightly. Up close it was even more obvious that he’d been drugged out of his goddamn mind. He didn’t stay conscious very long, slipping back under quickly. 

The prince met up with Gohan at the edge of the city. 

“Dad!” The half Saiyan, still clutching Mathias close to his chest, flew over to them as they approached, “Is he okay?” 

“I don’t know. Black gave him whatever is in this bag.” He tilted his head towards the thing hanging from his waist, “Kakarot was pretty out of it when I found him, to put it lightly. So I don’t think he’ll be very coherent when he wakes up.” 

“Do you know what’s in there?” Gohan frowned. They began flying towards Capsule Corp. the prince shook his head, “Do you think Bulma will?” 

“More likely than not.” 

Turns out Vegeta was right. She did. Well, not at first she didn’t. It took chemical analysis to identify the type of drug that the false Saiyan had pumping through Kakarot’s veins. 

“Omesoline Nasaxolol.” Bulma said with an air of finality. She held the piece of paper containing the results out towards the small group that had gathered in Kakarot’s room. The younger Saiyan had yet to wake up again, even though it had been hours since they’d brought him back. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t know what that is..” Chi Chi sighed, squeezing Kakarot’s hand tightly. 

“Essentially it’s a powerful drug that suppressed the main consciousness and allows whoever wants to..” She paused, “To manipulate the subconscious. When the drug wears off the victim can’t remember clearly what happened. The memories kind of take a dreamlike quality. You know like when you first wake up from a dream and you struggle to remember what it was about? It’s kind of like that.” 

“So how long until it wears off?” Gohan asked. He still held Mathias as he slept in his half brother’s arms. 

“I can’t know without taking a blood sample.” Bulma put the piece of paper down, “Chi Chi, can I?” 

“Oh sure whatever you need.” She nodded. 

It took three days for the blood to come back. During that time Kakarot remained mostly unconscious. In the rare moments he was awake he would mumble quietly, too quiet to hear anything. He didn’t seem to recognize any of them. But these moments of consciousness were few and far between. Bulma came back with the results. And they weren’t looking very good. 

“Currently there’s about 23 milliliters of that stuff in his system.” She sighed, glancing nervously at the heart monitor recording a sluggish heartbeat. 

“So…how long until it wears off?” Gohan asked. This time Mathias wasn’t in his arms but sleeping in a crib next to Kakarot. 

“The body can only process 1 milliliter of this stuff every three days so…” Bulma paused, “I’d estimate about 69 days.” 

“What!?” The group shouted. Mathias began to cry in his crib, Gohan reached down and picked him up. Kakarot shifted slightly but didn’t awake. 

“Is there any counter active for it?” Chi Chi looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

“None that’s been proven to work every time.” She whipped her phone out of her pocket, “I’ll do some research and see what the most reliable method is. Until then I think we should just let him rest.” She placed a hand on his, “I can’t say the last time he’s slept peacefully like this.” 

Vegeta had to agree on that point. 

After a few more days Bulma came back with a few ideas.

The first was to get his system flushed with water. Then see if they could get him to eat something. Preferably something healthy. She said things along the lines of chia seeds, cilantro, berries, almonds, and fish. Another thing she suggested was adrenaline shots. His heart rate was worryingly low, it probably contributed to the sluggishness and sleepiness that had taken ahold of him. 

An IV bag full of water was hung and inserted into Kakarot’s arm. After about an hour Bulma injected him with the first adrenaline shot. Other than his heart rate going up to a normal level not much happened. And even then it dropped back down after three hours. 

And so this went on for about three weeks. Kakarot was gradually regaining lucidity but most of the time he wasn’t very coherent. He would react slowly to things, and he only seemed to recognize Chi Chi, Gohan, and Mathias. No one else really registered in his mind. Most of the time when Vegeta talked to him he’d stare blankly at him. Not understanding what was going on. He couldn’t talk very much, it seemed to tire the younger saiyan out. Everything actually seemed to exhaust him. Just like before the treatment started Kakarot spent most of his time asleep.


	12. Fight Song

For the first time in what felt like forever Goku was able to grasp consciousness and pull himself out of the fog he’d been stuck in. He wrenched open his eyes with great effort, putting a hand on his forehead. He had just about the worst headache in the history of headaches. 

“Goku?” Chi Chi’s voice came from somewhere off to the side. What was she doing here? Where was Black? Shit where was he? He tilted his head to blink confusedly at her. 

“How did...how did you get here?” He coughed. It felt like he hadn’t spoken in ages. The saiyan glanced around and saw that he wasn’t in the same room he last remembered being in. What was the last thing he remembered anyway? As much as he tried to the memories remained elusive, “What...happened?” 

“Vegeta and Gohan rescued you and Mathias.” She took his hand tightly in hers, “You’ve been out of it for a while.” 

“Mathias? Where...where is he?” Goku asked. 

“He’s sleeping, in the crib next to you.” Chi Chi smiled softly, “Do you need anything?” 

“W..water maybe?” 

He was given a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted and drank. The scratchiness in his throat was alleviated. But the headache was still there. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Chi Chi asked. 

“Fuzzy, to be honest.” Goku leaned his head back and his eyes slipped closed, “How long...how long was I gone?” His wife opened her mouth to answer but at that moment the door opened. 

“Hey Mom I’m just coming in to see-” Gohan stopped when the saiyan moved his head to look at him, “D-dad?” 

“Gohan…” He sucked in a relieved breath. His oldest son was at his side in a nanosecond. 

“Dad you’re awake!” 

“Yeah…” He winced at the volume, his headache pulsing, “I’m guessing I’ve been gone for a while…?” 

“Black had you for about two months...you’ve been back for about one.” Chi Chi explained hesitantly, “You’ve been...out of it for a while.” 

“He drugged you.” Gohan frowned. 

“I..I think I remember that…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “But anything after is….it’s just blank.” 

“Bulma told us that would probably be the case.” His oldest son sighed. The sound of Mathias beginning to whine made Goku open his eyes and attempt to sit up. Chi Chi handed the baby to him gently. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” The saiyan cooed, marveling at how big he’d gotten. If his math was correct than Mathias was about three months old now. The baby stared up at him with his wide eyes, squirming just slightly. He leaned back was Mathias laying on his stomach on his chest. He was able to hold his head up now and keep eye contact with his mother. His little legs kicked outward like he was trying to swim, “Look at you. Squirming around, you’re movin so much….” 

“He’s missed you, I-I think.” Gohan pushed his glasses up his nose, “He doesn’t like to be away from you for very long.” 

“Oh…” Goku played with some of Mathias’s hair, “I guess that makes sense….I don’t want to be away from him either….” He swallowed hard at the memories of Black taking the baby away from him whenever he resisted. He wrapped his arms around Mathias, holding him tightly to his chest, “I was...he hadn’t...Black hadn’t drugged me the first month….I had to..I had to go along with what he wanted or...Mathias would be taken from me…” As if sensing his mother’s distress the baby began to cry. He quickly shifted him in his arms so he could gently rock and shush him, “I know. I know. I’m sorry baby.” He pressed a kiss to his tiny forehead. 

“Dad, are you going to be okay?” Gohan asked. 

Okay, huh? 

Was he? Would he ever be again? After all that had happened, it would be a fucking miracle if he ever got back to his old self again. He almost couldn’t remember what he used to be like before all this. Goku closed his eyes once more, contemplating the question. 

“Yeah. I think so.” 

Goku knew he had a long way to go. But for his sake, and for those around him, he was going to give it everything he had. 

Just like everything else.


End file.
